A Stanger From The Past
by ShadowCoon
Summary: Sly and the gang attempted to steal a pendent from a museum in Paris but was stolen by a "Hooded Figure" unknown to them the cooper gang are lead on a wild chase to find out who this person is and how she's connected to Sly's past. Rated teen for violent, death scenes and some swearing please read and enjoy.
1. A Hooded Figure

_Sly, Bentley, and Murray were planning a heist in Paris a local art museum that held extremely rare items mostly one Sly was interested in was a strange jewelled pendent that was held inside the high security part of the museum._

**Outside the museum**

"Hey Bentley you read me?"

"I do Sly you know the plan right?"

"sure I do climb up the back sneak through the window try to stay away from any guards and snag the pendent pase of cake".

"Cocky as ever, just try to be careful ok".

"Will do".

_Sly climbed up the drain pipe outside the museum made his way past many guards using his many theify abilities and found his way to the room where the pendent was being held._

**Inside the museum**

"Ok Bentley im here this system looks pretty tite do you think you can crack into it?

"Sly do you have any idea who you'r talking to?

"A turtle in a wheel chair.

"Ha ha very funny just place my code cracker in the computer so I hack the system".

_Sly placed Bentley's gadget on to the computer after a few seconds of Bentley showing of his skills he cracket the system with ease._

"Ha another systems demolished by my genius, ok Sly you can grab the."

"WHOA"

"Whats wrong Sly?"

"I think someone just chucked a smoke bomb in here"

Sly turned to the pendents casing to see someone taking it out of its case, jumping to the window.

"Someone just stole the pendent I got to catch up with them now"

"WHAT hurry and catch up to whoever that was then before they get away"

_Sly gave chase to this mysterious person jumping over building to building until the shadowy hooded figure turned to Sly._

"You've really impressed me Sly Cooper"

"WHAT how do you now me!"

"Lets just say we had a past in our youth."

Sly's eyes weidend to what this woman just said.

"What do you mean "we had a past" explain yourself."

"Sorry Sly got to run but i'll see you soon."

_The cloaked figure dropped a smoke bomb and ran for her life leaving Sly confused by what she said until he saw something shiny on the ground._

"A watch but the times wrong this said 7.00 the times 11.00pm is this just a couincerdence."

"HEY SLY CAN YOU HEAR ME ARE YOU OK SLY, SLY!"

"No need to shout Murry im ok."

"You better get out of the area the police are on there way as we speak."

"Ok tell Bentley im on my way."

_After putting his Binocucom away Sly just smiled as he knew that Carmelita was goner be the one to investigate what happened and he didn't what to just up and leave with out some kind of chase but given the circumstance he had to let this one slide as he had a lot to tell Bentley and Murray._

**Back at the safe house in Paris**

_Sly made it back to the safe house, he walked in to the kitchen where he thought Murray would have been, so then he checked the next room where the TV was but no one was in there then he herd a thud coming from the front door quickly grabbing his cane he slowly walked though the door and quickly opened it._

"Hey Sly we were looking for you outside."

"Sorry Bentley I came thought the upstairs window you know I like to use that way"

"Well im glad your safe."

_Murray came running to Sly and grabbed him with a hug causing Sly a deal of pain._

"M-Murray y-ou think you c-an let g-go n-ow can't brea-th."

_Murray let go of Sly letting him catch his breath._

"Sorry Sly im just happy to see you saft."

"Its ok Murray, I got a lot to say to you guys."

_Sly, Bentley, and Murray all sat down in the kitchen explaining the hooded figurer, what she said and the watch she dropped._

"Hmm intresing so she know you.

"Aparently so but I don't know anything about her what so ever."

_Bentley retreat to his computer and tried to find anything to do with this "hooded figure" but._

"Drat! I got nothing on this person."

"Nothing at all."

"No sorry Sly."

"Its ok will just have to find some othe."

"LOOK!"

"What is it Bentley?"

"I just got an email from someone and its for Sly."

**Thanks for reading as this is my first time doing something like this I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.**


	2. A Strange Proposal

_Sly looked at the computer seeing the email like it was calling his name he had to know more about this person who she was and anything he could._

"Bentley open the email let see what she has to say."

"Ok Sly".

"Im hungery i'll go get some food you guys want some?"

"No thanks Murray but thanks."

"Same here."

_Bentley gazed at the email along with Sly looking at every word they could see from top to bottom._

_Hello Sly I hope you are well from just a hour ago if you wounded how I knew about this email aggress was Bentley's ;) sorry but I have my own little secret's to._

_This just made Sly chuckle knowing that there a thief who likes to joke like he does._

_Any way im sending this to tell you that there's a heist going on at a art galley here in Paris just down the street of your safe house in fact I think you will be very eager to see who is trying to rob a bunch of valuable paintings I hope to see you there._

_Sly and Bentley were wondering whether this was a trap or she was playing them but they had to see what this is about._

"Wait she didn't say the time when the heist was."

"lets find out then."

_Bentley typed as fast as he could to the response._

_Hey you didn't tell us when this heist was happening._

_the hooded figure replayed very quickly_

_O but I have after all aren't watches pose to tell you the time._

_The hooded figure signed out after that comment leaving both Sly and Bentley confused until_

"Wait Sly weres that watch you said you found on the floor after she ran."

"It's right here but why?"

_At that moment Sly realised the answer to their question._

"The watch is stuck on 7."

"So that means the heist is at 7 tomorrow night."

"great that means we can get ready for it."

**Outside the safe house**

"Hhh Sly always the same even when we were kids don't worry will speak tomorrow that if you deal with the heist."

**Inside the safe house **

_Sly, Bentley, and Murray quickly formed a plan together and just like that morning came Sly was the first for the rays of light to hit but this made him more determent about the gallery heist tonight._

**Outside the Art Gallery**

_Sly, Bentley and, Murray made there way to their positions but something court Sly's attention._

"Hey Bentley isn't that Muggshot down there?"

"It certenly looks like him this must be what the hooded figure ment by seeing whos robbing the place."

_Sly felt kind of down he hoped it was whoever the hooded figure was but taking down Muggshot will have to do._

"Ok lets take a role call."

"Im in position on the hill next to the gallery."

"The Murray is also in position in the ally outside the back of the building"

"Great im in position as well ok lets go over the plan Sly you go in and lead Muggshot out thought the back entrance."

"Check."

"Murray when Muggshot is out you'll then push over those metal barrals placed so convenletly near the door this should knock Muggshot out momentaroly for the cops to grab him and sling him back into jail."

"Check."

"And myself shall find my own way thought the front door since most of the guard should follow Sly, and also should be distracted by you to Murray. I'll then hack the sercerty calling the cops in this should give us round about 15 to 20 minutes to do if one of us mucks up it will be curtens for us."

**Sly inside the gallery**

_Sly made his way into the gallery in a open window upstairs and snuck into the same room where Muggshot is._

"Hey idiot be carefuls withs those paintings they are worth more then yous guys combined."

_Sly chucked to himself he couldn't believe Muggshot and how low he's fallen since Mesa City._

"When I sell these paintings I'll be able to set up my own empire like at Mascer City and of coruse it will be a gamberling empire I don't want my boys getting bored while I steal of some sucker playing in my casion Ha Ha Ha!"

"Can you belive this guy Bentley he's already planed ahead before he's even got the paintings you got to admire his stupidity though."

"Don't worry Sly you get you chance to play a little cat and mouse."

"And I can't wait."

**Murray at the back of the gallery**

"Ok I made it to the back entrence looks ok I was excepting."

_And at that very moment two dog guards came out of the back door and saw Murray._

"Who the hell are you."

"Im The Murray and you are gona be sorry you saw me Chump."

_Murray easily charged at the guards knocking them out it a killer blow this alerted more guards to the scene not that Murray complained._

"Hey your not posed to be here."

"Yer well nether are you."

_The five guards swarmed Murray like flies to meat, Murray was get beaten pretty bad but there was one thing he knew that had to work. With the a great ounce of his strength he jumped._

THUNDER FLOP!

_Murray demolished the guards with ease and made his way towards the metal barrels next to the door_

"Ok Bentley I in position."

"Great then the plan is a go."

**Back with Sly**

"Ok Sly time to lead Muggshot out the back entrance."

"Got it."

_Sly jumped out of his hiding spot to Muggshot's surprise_

"COOPER what you doing here?"

"Well I thought I go for a stroll then I heard your stupid laugh coming for this gallery so I thought I bust you again like I do always."

"Well not this time im gona ring your neck and then hang you on my wall."

"Ooo big talk for such a idot I bet I could beat you in my sleep".

"OW YEA TRIE ME COOPER I SHOW YOU WHOS THE IDIOT."

_With that Sly manage to get Muggshot to follow him towards the back entrance of the gallery attracting the guards attention as well allowing Bentley to sneak in._

**Bentley Inside Gallery**

"Great now with Sly distracting those guy I can hack into the gallery alarm systems alerting Interpol."

_Bentley hacked away for at lest a few minutes until._

"Successes im in now all I need to do is wait for Sly and Murray to finish then we can get out of here."

**Back with Sly and Murray**

"Hey Murray you ready with those barrels?"

"There all set Sly just lead him out and I'll handle the rest."

_Sly exit thought the back door and made a quick escape leaving Muggshot puzzled._

"Were did that little runt go?"

_The sound of metal was coming from Muggshot's left side turning his head only to see the metal barrels toppling him leaving Muggshot knocked out under the metal barrels._

"YAR that was AWESOME! hey SLY were are you?"

"Im over here Murray."

_Sly came out from the alleyway where Murray used to get to the back entrances._

"Im glad your not hurt."

"can't be as much as this guy though."

"We better call Bentley, im getting hungry."

"Don't worry will grab something when we get to the hideout."

"Hey Bentley."

"Yar Sly."

"Muggshot's been taken care of time to call Interpol."

_Suddenly the sound of the metal barrels being moved startled Sly knowing that Muggshot was getting up._

"Yous think that would keep me down Ha I've taken worser beatings then that."

"The Murray can take you on easily."

_But Muggshot had other ideas and punched Murray sending him flying in a nearby bush._

"Murray!"

"Looks like its just you and me now Cooper Im gona enjoy this."

Sly stood his ground as Muggshot came towards him when suddenly out of nowhere a shock pistol blast hit Muggshot side causing him it yelp.

"Sorry I missed the party mind if I dance."

_It was the one and only Inspector Carmelita Fox she had her sits on Sly but Muggshot is the most dangers one this however gave Sly the chance to check on Murray._

_Carmelita just stood there with her shock pistol, her pride, and that angry glare that could crake rock this however didn't shake Muggshot._

"Yous stupid cop woman I had him right were I wanted him and you just butted in who do you think yous are!"

"IM Inspector Carmalita Fox and you criminal are going back to jail where you belong."

"Ow yar you and what army HA!"

"I don't need one I am my army."

_Carmelita ran at Muggshot and jumped at is face causing her to flip backwards, at the same time this knocked Muggshot backwards angering him. He charged at her in rage but Carmelita quickly moved to the side and shot him with her shock pistol stunning, Carmelita placed her shock pistol back in her holster and turned to see Muggshot slowly get back up turning to her with rage in his eyes. _

_But at that moment a group of Interpol cops showed up surrounding Muggshot knowing he couldn't take them down do to being exhorted by the fight with Carmelita he had to give up of course Carmelita gave him a good slap for questioning her and it felt good._

_She then realised Sly was in the bushes along with Murray she could take Muggshot and two of the Cooper gang down in one day. "It was just luck that the security systems went" of she thought to herself._

_as she made her way to the bush with pistol in hand yelling._

"FREEZE COOPER!"

She then realised that it was a dummy that looked like Sly, Carmalita was so fall of rage that she desided to take the anger out on the dummy Sly ripping it apart.

"CCOOPPPPEERR!"

**Outside the Art Gallery in the Cooper van**

"Whoa that was a close one."

"You said it Sly I can't belive we avoded both Muggshot and Carmalita, but it was great timing though."

"Yar Hey Bentley got any more emails from our hooded friend."

"No nothing and every time I send her one she doesn't respond."

_Just at that moment Sly's Binocucom vibrated but only Bentley, Murray, and himself have Binocucom so who could it be Sly had to find out._

"Hello who is this."

"Hello again Sly I watched your performance down there I have to say Im impress."

"Thanks but what do you want with me and my gang?"

"All will be explained in time but first we need to meet each other face to face."

"Where and when?"

"You'll see"

_The hooded figure hung up leaving Sly with more questions but he knew that he'll get some answers._

**Back at the Paris Safe house**

_The gang returned to the hideout only to find the door unlocked, Sly quickly grabbed his cane and opened the door, he looked around the room but nothing looked moved, Murray checked the kitchen again nothing was moved or torched, while Bentley checked the next room the TV was on but no one was around. The gang joined together at the stairs_

"Well the only place is the bed rooms upstairs."

_Sly knew who the person had to be and were this person could be._

"Im going to check my room."

_Both Bentley and Murray nodded, Murray went to the kitchen to get something to eat, while Bentley went to the TV room to check his computer leaving Sly to venture upstairs. Sly slowly walked thought the hallway and made it to his bedroom door and slowly open the door once open he saw a black silhouette he instantly knew this was the hooded figure._

**Getting closer to finding out who this mysteries person hope your enjoying yourself so far.**


	3. Enlightening Questions Silhouette Answer

"What took you so long I thought you'd be earlier"

_Sly just stood there he was getting complained at by a complet stranger in the gangs safe house, in his bed room for being late all Sly could do was laugh to himself silently._

"What can I say, I didn't think when you said "meet face to face" you'd be in my bedroom.

"Well I do like to be secretive especially around a master thief such as yourself"

_The silhouette stranger stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself._

_She was wearing a white mask (like the ones found in opera) on her face which covered half her face (from her top half leaving her mouth and half her nose uncovered)._

"Even when we meet face to face you still have to be mysterious don't you?"

S_ly got a good look at her. She was a leopard since he could see her tail was yellow with spots her hair was around shoulder length it was a darkish blue with light blue high light around her hair and on the tips. She ware dark green leather and from the look of it a brown shirt and a pair of light blue jeans along with brown climbing boots (kinder like normal boots but more made for climbing) as well as a pair of brown leather gloves._

"Hhh said the one who place's his hideout in such a easy place to find."

_Sly made a mental note to move to a different safe house somewhere else._

"So why are you here?"

"I already told you Sly I tell you in time."

_Sly just growled under his breath he was starting to get piss off with this girl_

"Come on I mean you talk to me when you stole that pendant, told me about the heist at the Art Gallery and now your here for what?"

"I came for your help."

_Sly looked puzzled by the response she could take care of herself pretty easily why does she need his help the girl move to the window and gazed out at the distance._

"There's something I want in Russa and you and your are the only one's who can get it."

"What do you mean can't you handle it?"

"Of course but this is more the a one man heist I need you and your gang to help me get this item."

"What is it?"

"The girl pulled out a small neckless from around her neck with the jewelled pendent on it."

"Its another piece of this, their are four in total and I only have two."

"Sly wasn't convenced that this girl could be trusted but she asked for his help and he felt like she could trusted."

"Ok fine I'll help at least tell me your name."

"You may call me Ghost".

"Is that your real name?"

"Of course not thats my stage name no one knows my name they have to be I've famaliy or my best and closes friend to know that."

"Well that will change later on."

"I like your attatude lets go down stairs and tell Bentley and Murray the plan."

"Wait how do you know Bentley and Murray?"

"Didn't you read that email Sly? I said I have my own little secrets."

_With that comment she walked out of Sly's room leaving him dazed by that comment he quickly recovered and followed Ghost downstairs._

_Sly called the gang together to introduce Ghost, telling them the plan and what is up for grabs._

_Bentley looked pretty confused._

"Another pendent part?"

"Correct Bentley but there are two piece in two different parts of the world."

"So you have the other two?"

"Ya thats right."

_Murray walked out of the kitchen to call the guys and gal._

"Does anyone want pizza?!"

_Ghost short up quickly and ran up to Murray._

"OH MY GOD I HAVEN'T HAD PIZZA IN SO LONG!"

_This made Murray creeped out._

"Sorry Murray I get like that sometimes I just haven't been in a group like this for quite a long time."

"Its ok just please don't do that again."

"I can't make any promises."

_Murray returned to the kitchen with the phone in hand while Ghost returned to Sly and Bentley._

"Soooo where were we?"

"We were disusing how will get inside this... were exactly is this pendent?"

"... It's inside a criminal den surrounded by a gang of black market crooks in Russia."

"So thats why you need us."

"Ya so you still think you can do it?"

_Sly stood behind Ghost grabbing her shoulder gently giving her a wink._

"Course we can, nothings to tough for us."

**One week later**

_Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Ghost got into discus and booked a flight to Russia._

**Inside Russian Safe house**

_Both ghost and Sly were using their Binocucom to observe the building about two blocks away from the safe house._

"By the way Ghost how did you get a Binocucom anyway?"

"Oh Sly I told you already I have my ways and my secrets."

"Hhh fine"

"Hey you two I got a plan to enter the building."

_Everyone sat down and observed Bentleys plan._

"I call this plan **"The Russian Getaway"**

"First of all Sly and Ghost you'll need to enter the building from any point I surjest that one takes down stairs while the other takes upstairs."

_Sly then challenged Ghost to a rock-paper-scissors fight to see who gets what_

"I call downstairs"

"That's unless I win Sly"

"ROCK-PAPER-SCCISSORS!"

"Oh damn it!"

"Yes! this girl always wins Sly you should know that."

_Sly just sat their displeased by what happened._

"Anyway Murray you and I will enter through the front door wairing discises which Sly and Ghost will grab from the building if ever of you two find two uniforms just say so both don't come out of the building"

"Got it" _both Sly and Ghost said both at the exacts same time._

"Anyway try to find anything that will lead to the pendent, and try not to get descovered these guys arn't like Muggshot's men these guys are gona be violent and will try to kill us."

"What are we gona do then Bentley?"

"We Murray shall hack the buildings surveillance cameras so we can keep an eye on Sly, and Ghost so nothing happens to them and inform them about anything to do with the pendent."

"Got it."

"Ok lets get to it."

**Outside Black market Building **

"Sly can you read me?"

"Hear you loud and clear Bentley is Ghost in position?"

"Im in position Sly no need to worry, ok Bentley im going in now"

"Ya me to Bentley."

"Got it you two be careful."

**Sly Inside Black market building**

_Sly stayed inside the shadows keeping out of any site of the guards and eventually found his way into a locker room._

"Hey Bentley I found two uniforms and what luck their both your's and Murrays size."

"Great you heard that Ghost?"

"Ya I did Bentley I'll continue my search for the pendent while Sly goes back then."

"Got it im coming back ASAP."

_Sly exited the building and quickly returned to the safe house._

**Ghost inside Black market building**

_Ghost was being very quiet but she could see no guards what so ever it concerned her._

"Did they get Sly no I dought that."

_As she continued walking down the dark hall she heard faint voices coming from the door just ahead of her_

"Hey fuck face you moved that necklace or whatever the fuck that was."

"Who are you calling fuck face, Shit head."

"Hey you two idots stop complaining and get packing before the boss man comes down here."

"I ain't scared of that pussy piece of shit what's he gona do?

_But just as the lion guard said do a bullet went though his head spiting blood all over the bear and badger terrifying them both._

"That what happens to those who insult Desmond Binna."

_Desmond was a Boar his muscles bulked out over his dark suit and his tusks could pock your eyes out, his eyes were red like they were filed with the blood of his victims._

_Ghost eyes both widened and were watering she knew this man seconds later her eyes were filled with rage as the boar left the room._

"So weres the pendent?" asked the badger

"Its right here" the bear pulled the pendent box out of his pocket

"Do you know how much this is?"

_Ghost had to get the box but how?_

"Wait that it", _Ghost pulled out a knock out bomb and chucked it into the room when it went of the badger and bear instantly fell on the floor sleeping like babies._

"Hhh to easy."

"Bentley I got the pendent."

"All ready? we only just got to the building."

"Don't worry I'll be out in a minute."

_But someone hit Ghost and she let out a small yelp of pain which worried Bentley._

"Ghost, Ghost are you there!"

**Sly Outside Black market building**

_Bentley quickly called Sly explained what happened._

"What Ghost been hurt inside the building!?"

"Yes Sly I got her last call somewhere down in the basement of the building."

"I'll go check it out right away."

**Bentley and Murray going inside Black market building**

_Bentley and Murray quickly got inside the building but the guards seemed paranoid about them following them and keeping an eye on them._

"Bentley this isn't gona be easy is were being followed by these guys."

"Your right Murray I got an idea lets lead these two into that room over there."

"Got it."

_The guards followed the two into the room but wasn't expecting both Bentley and Murray to take them down._

_At the same time Bentley realised that the room was the surveillance room_

"Yes we found the room we can help Sly now"

"Hey Sly we made it to the surveillance room."

"Great Bentley now wheres Ghost?"

"Lets see... she's in basement floor 12."

"Thanks Bentley im on my way to her."

**Sly inside black market building basement**

_After a quick search for room 12 Sly mange to find the room which sadly was guarded by two bears_

"Hmm this is going to take a lot of evert Sly went around the corner to see if there were any more uniforms and luckerly their was one left. As Sly got change he contacted Bentley."

"Hey Bentley I need to test something out"

"What is it Sly?"

"Well you're heard my Italian ascent well"

"On no!"

"Here's my Russian ascent what do you think?"

"You are just terrible at doing any acsent it seems."

"Well it will have to do for now."

_Sly walked to the guards and stand to attention._

"Who the Fuck are you?"

"Im the interrogator here to interrogate the young girl."

"I see well try not to have to much fun after all the boss man wants to have fun with her too." T_he bear laughed._

_As Sly walked into the room he saw Ghost strapped to a chair with rope tears dripping from her mask._

"Hey Ghost its me."

"S-Sly?"

"Ya im came to get you out of hear."

"Then quickly undo these ropes so we can get into that vent over there."

_Sly ran to the chair cutting the ropes with his cane allowing the captive Ghost was free._

"Thanks Sly I own you one."

"Lets say that when were back at the safe house ok."

"Ok."

_As quick as they could Sly and Ghost climbed into the vent and a half an hour later they were both free and ran for the safe house. when they went inside they found Bentley and Murray there both relieved to see them._

"When did you guys get back?"

"Just as we saw you guys got in the vent we ran back here you both ok?"

"Im ok how bout you Ghost?"

_Ghost sighed slightly_ "Im ok."

_The gang surrounded Ghost with sad looks on their faces._

"We're sorry about the pendent we can find it tomorrow."

"No need I hid it in a secret pocket in my leather jacket."

_Ghost revealed the jewelled pendent Sly and the others let out a sigh of relive the tiny pendent let the gang know that all of that work at lest got result's._

"As I said im full of secrets and full of surprises."

"So do you know where the next piece was?"

"No Bentley but im gona find out from contacts though."

_Sly grabbed Ghost shoulder before she closed the door._

"Wait why not stay with us relax for a while then when your ok you can go to your contacts."

"Well... ok I guess as long as im not a burden."

"Of course your not in fact want to know more about you"

"Well I guess I deserve to give some answers to you guys but remeber I still got my own secrets."

_The gang nodded to the comment and sat down to listen to Ghost story._

**So we have a name well at least some sort of name don't worry you'll find out her name eventually please review and let me know what you think of the story so far THANKS! **


	4. A Ghost Of Her Past

"Where do I start? I guess I'll start by telling you about the pendent and how it's conected to me"

"It all started when I was six my mother and father were thieves and I was to be then next in line to their legusy. My father took me to his room and shown me the one treasure that my famaily holded dear to them."

**Flashback**

"Whats wrong daddy?"

"My preasuse daughter it is time you found out about are legacy."

"But I know about us being theives and that we steal from those who diseved to be stolen from."

"No, I mean this."

_Ghost's father pulled out a round circuler object from his desk which shune with a rainbow like glow which amazed the little girl._

"Wow what is it daddy?"

"This my daughter is are family's treasure map to which will lead to our family's wealth and fame."

"What are you gona do with it?"

"Im intrusting you with it."

_Ghost eyes widened to the response but at the same time she couldn't hold her excitement._

"Oh father thank you I promise I'll protect it and some day I'll find our family's treasure!"

"Ha ha ha that's my girl."

_Suddenly there was a knock at the front door this alerted Ghost father to which he told Ghost to hide. Doing what she was told she hid in her father's secret basement under his study(this is where he trains sometimes.)she waited and listened but all she herd was faint voices not loud enough for her to hear so she took a look at what was happening but to her horror she so her father fighting._

"So is that all you got I thought for a bunch of mercs you'd be more harder."

"You haven't seen nothing yet will beat the shit out of you then will burn this piece of shit you call a house down along with you traitorous bitch of a wife and your little bitch daughter."

"Don't you ever talk about my family ever you little prick!"

"Or what tought guy? like you can do anything."

_When the merc said that Ghost father flew into a rage, heading straight at the two beaver causing them both to gulp. The angry cat tossed them like rag dolls out of his house until he came in._

"Long time no see comrade."

"What Desmond what are you doing here?"

"I came for the pendent after all I orderd you to retrave it for me."

_Ghost couldn't believe what that boar said she refused to believe it._

"Yes you did but that was until I found out that it belong to my family."

"I don't care for such petty remarks just give me the pendent and we'll be on are way."

"Well to bad I hid the pendent since it can split into four pieces and im not telling you were they are!"

_Ghost heard what her father said and knew that it was a signal for her to split the pendent. As quickly as she could she broke the colourful pendent and hid one in her back pocket and hid the others in her fathers training room. After she finished she ran to the exit to see what going to happen next hoping her father would win as she put her head though the floor door she saw her father battling Desmond._

"Your strong Desmond but you have your limits like me."

"Yes but however you are out numbered."

"What do you me "out numbered" I took out your mercs!"

_Another group of mercs entered the room._

"YOU BLOODY COWERD can't take me on your own so you have you mercs do it!"

"Just look at it this way at least you go down with a bang just like you wanted."

_The mercs chucked grenades into the room, while Desmond and his mercs ran out to watch the house blow Ghost father jumped into his study a little to late as he was covered in burn marks and wounds around his body. Slowly crawling to his daughters position to which Ghost couldn't move as she was terrified with tears running down her face as she got out of the secret room to her fathers side._

"DADDY!"

"Arr my daughter listen to me.

"Yes dad what is it?"

"A-Avenge me find the pendents I know they'll find them an take them and collected our familys legacy and, and make Desmond pay for what he has done.

"I promise dad."

"And remember if you need help always look for the Coopers."

_Ghost father pointed to his book shelf full of different thieves around the world._

"But why the Coopers father?"

"Because I owe him everything, if it wasn't for him I would never had met your mother, I beleive he has a son remember look for him promise?"

"I promise."

Before any more was said Ghost father's head exploded with blood, Ghost just screamed looking at her fathers lifeless body all she could see was the bullet hole in his head left by Desmond.

"Well, well isn't this touching having a moment with your father im sorry to cut it short now where is my pendent."

"It's not your pendent its my familys pendent!"

Desmond slaped Ghost around the face causing her to yelp in pain but she held the tears back all she had was anger for her fathers killer.

"I will only ask you this one last time WERE IS MY FUCKING PENDENT!"

"I am not telling you were it is ever"

Desmond then punched her in the gut causing Ghost to black out and fall unconsions but she could still her the voices of the mercs and Desmond.

"So shall we kill her boss?"

"No how about we have our way with this one."

"No we are going to search the buiding top to bottom until we find the pendent parts then will burn this building to the ground with this little bitch in it."

_The mercs searched the building until they found the secret training room but could only find two of the pendent parts._

**20 minutes later**

_Ghost woke up to the smell of smoke realising what Desmond said about burning the building she looked around the room to see she was inside her fathers training room. Knowing that there was no time left she searched the places she placed the pendent parts and retrieved the last part and making a quick escape thought a back exit her father training room just in case of an emergence like this one._

**Outside Ghost house**

_Ghost ran as far as she could to escape the burning house then turned to witness her family home burn to the ground. Her orange eyes were filed with tears, but she knew what she had to do she need to find the Coopers house so she can explain what had happen to them since her dad knew him it should be more then enough to welcome her in._

_Sly turned his head quickly to what Ghost told them._

"You came to my house?"

"Ya but it seemed like I was to late."

**Outside the Cooper house**

_Ghost seemed troubled by what she saw the police were everywhere "What happen here I mean this guy's a master thief and the police every where something bad happened I just know it"_

_Ghost went up to police officer_ "Exscuse me but what's happened here?"  
"Hey you shouldn't be out at this time little girl."

"I know but please tell me what happen."

_Ghost did a cute wide eyed look which melted the dog cops heart._

"Ok fine, but you have to tell me where your parents are deal?"

"Deal."

_The middle age dog explained what happened how the Cooper family was murdered excepted for their son who was sent to the Happy Camper Orphanage._

"Oh."

"So where's your parents?"

_Ghost eyes began to water_ "They were both murdered too."

"Oh im sorry do you have any relatives to go to?"

"My father told me to come here."

"Well that means you'll have to go to the orphanage too."

_Ghost thought about it remembering that the Cooper son was in the orphanage given her a chance to talk to him._

"Ok let go."

**Back at the Russian hideout**

_The gang looked around at each other wondering why they nether heard or seen this girl, they just had no clue who she was Sly was the one to say what they were thinking._

"Just who are you, you claim to have gone to the Happy Campers Ophenage but we have no clue who you are."

"Well it doesn't help that im wearing a mask doesn't it."

_Ghost then took of the white mask to revel herself the gang all gazed at her. She was stunningly beautiful yet Sly noticed something on her fur._

"Isn't that a strip on your face?"

"Ya."

"But I thought you were a leapord."

"My father... he was a tiger."

_The gang were stunned by this all they could think was where "Was she ashamed, Was it something personal."_

"Why did you hide you face?"

"Because my father has the same stripe on his face someone like Desmond would have recognised me."

"Well that makes sense."

_Bentley jolted in his wheel chair to Ghost_"Wait I remember something now."

"What is it Bent?"

"You were the trouble maker who used to ran around the ophange getting into all sorts of trouble."

_Sly's eyes widened_ "I-I remember now they didn't know your first name but they used your last name it began with an m what was it?"

"Sorry Sly but you have to work hard to get both my first and my last name." _Ghost walked out into the kitchen._

_The gang came together for a quick discussion._

"At least we know who she is now...right?"

"You said it Murray I trust her."

"You sure Sly I mean."

"You said it yourself Bentley you remember her same with me thats enough to trust her for now until we learn more about her."

"Agreed let's get back to Paris then we can try to find were the next piece of the pendent is and the next plan to get it."

**One week later**

_The gang flew straight back to Paris but were greeted by a surprise._

_As the group reached the door to the hideout the door was opened Sly examined the hinges to see that they were broken of._

"Someone's broken into the hideout."

_Knowing it wasn't the time to do a quirky remark but she had to_. "I told you it was to easy to find this place." _As Ghost walked behind Sly with a smile._

"Ha funny maybe we should have put next to Interpol at least then on one would try to brake in." _Sly said sarcastically_.

"Will you two stop we probably been burguled and you two are joking about location of this place."

"Your right sorry Bent."

"Let The Murray in first I'll protect you guys for any intruders that will come are way."

"Be my guest then." As Sly geustered to Murray with a small bow.

"With pleasure chum."

_Murray ran inside the hideout with the others following behind._

**Inside the Paris hideout**

_The gang were all speechless about the place it was devastated._

"It's like a tornado was in here."

_Ghost then panicked and made a run upstairs_.

"What's got into her all of a sudden?"

"I don't know Bentley but I'll go check on her you and Murray see if anything was taken down here."

_Bentley and Murray quickly got to work while Sly ran upstairs to see what was wrong with Ghost. When Sly made it to the guest room where Ghost was sleeping, he saw Ghost on the floor crying hitting the ground he quickly went to her side converting her._

"Hey what's wrong?"

"My neckless it's been stolen, it had a piece of the pendent behind the picture of my mum, dad, and me."

"Don't worry will get it back I promise." _Sly hugged Ghost gently giving her hope._

"Thanks Sly I knew I could count on you."

"Glad I could help now lets go down stairs to Bentley to see what we can find."

_Sly let go of Ghost and both made their way downstairs to Bentley and Murray. Sly got the two together to see what they found._

"Well there was nothing nere the front door and nothing in the kitchen as I could see."

"Ok what about you Bentley."

"I found something, it looks like a piece of fur."

"Can I look at that Bent?"

"Sure I guess."

_Ghost examined the fur closely then looked at Bentley again._

"Do you have anything that can scan this fur to get anything about how this person is?"

"Well sure I do let me grab my computer quickly."

_Bentley raced to were the TV room were he hid his computer and returned in a flash._

"Ok let me have that piece of fur please."

_Ghost returned the fur to Bentley and began scanning the fur. It took a while but after 20 minutes the scanner found a match to someone._

"Who is that Bent?"

"That's Susana Passé I'll get her record up from Interpol."

_Bentley got her records up, Sly, Ghost, and Murray circled around Bentley and the computer to see who they were dealing with._

**Susana G Passé (AKA the Infiltrator)**

_Wanted for several brake ins at many banks, homes, and government facility's._

_She is a hyena brown fur, yellow eyes, and is also believed to be mentally unstable. She occasion wear's light clothes and jeans but she tends to change into different clothes when being chased. _

_She is also wanted for murder of ten family's and for working with a black market group run by one Desmond Binna. We believe that she has several places were she hides we pinpointed two locations. One seems to be located somewhere in Spain and another in England._

_The gang looked unimpressed by this result_. "So we don't no where she is but she happens to have a base somewhere in Spain and England how are going to locate her?"

_Sly grabbed Ghost's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile_ "Well first will have to do some undercover work, ask a few people, and then we should get some results well at least that's how it worked for us anyway."

_Ghost gave Sly a glare that made Sly smile even more which just made her smile she let out a sigh._ "Cute Sly fine lets ask around why don't I take Murray with me to England and you and Bent take a flight to Spain will keep in contact if we find anything ok."

"Sounds like a plan ok lets get to it then."

_The gang grab their disguise and went their separate ways for the moment in search for Susana hoping to find a trace of the stolen neckless._

**One day later Ghost and Murray in England**

"Well we're here at least were should we start Murray?"

"First lets start at that food stand over there im hungery you hungery?"

"No Murray look I'll wait over there and after your done will begin are search ok."

"Got it."

**One day later Sly and Bentley in Spain**

"Wow it is hot here."

"What were you expecting Sly it's Spain it going to be hot this time of the year."

"You think Carmalita will be here?"

"What are the chances."

"Your probably right lets get movin before she decides pops out of the corner and tells us to."

"FREEZE COOPER!"

"Uh-oh."

**Well what were the chances of that happening well I leave this chapter on a small cliff hanger and will make the next as quickly as I can make sure to review and thanks.**


	5. Exploring the sites and meeting friends

**Sly And Bentley in Spain**

"Hold it right there ringtail!"

_Sly thought they could slip by the cop with these disusses "Wait." Sly just relised they were in disusses he could take advantage of this moment._

"Ok turn around slowly got it?"

_Sly turned to reavle his cunning disusses. Wearing a nice lose top showing his t-shirt, his face was more or less the same just wearing sunglasses, a ear piecing, and a small mustash when he showed himself Carmalita was qute surrpised._

"_Dios_ im sorry sir I thought you were someone else."

_Sly grind in his mind knowing he had fall advatages in the convesation he deepend his voice a little to try and mask his normal voice just in case she reconised it._

"It's ok miss."

"It's Carmelita."

"A pleasure to meet such a beauty like yourself."

_Sly grabbed Carmelita's hand giving it a kiss causing Carmelita to blush slitly he let go of her hand and the coversaion contionued._

"And what may I call a gentalman such as youself?"

"I my lady am Mike Lawrence."

"Well thank you mr Lawrence but I have to go but do you want to grab a coffee later with me?"

"My lovely lady it will be a privilege shall we meet her around 5.00 today?

"Great I'll meet you here in two hours then."

"Farewell my lady till five."

_Carmelita waved goodbye to Sly who waved back to the woman that he love Bentley then intervened while Sly was daydreaming in the distends._

"Sly you realise we are on a mission to help Ghost find her neckless which has been stolen."

"I know Bentley and I will help but this is a once in a life time chance to have a small date with Carmelita. Im going to take that chance even if it last for a minute besides you'll have to do some computer work to even locate Susana's hideout anyway so this at least gives me a break until you need me right."

_Bentley just sighed._ "Very well Sly just try not to let this date go to your head and try not to get caught im gona need you here not in some Interpol jail cell."

_Sly nodded and made his way to the hideout that he and Bentley made just as they got into Spain to get change. Bentley went exploring and checked on some old contacts the Cooper gang had in Spain to get any clues on Susana's hideout and it's location._

**Murray and Ghost in England**

_Murray returned to the make shift hideout that Ghost created in a small building near the airport hoping to find a more better location when they find some information._

"Ghost im back from the food stand, I know you said you didn't want anything but I kinda brought you a hotdog just in case."

_Ghost smiled at Murray and took the hotdog from him._

"Thanks I do fill a little hungery now."

"Hey can't work on a empty stomec right."

"Right!"

Aft_er eating Ghost explained to Murray that she will look around the country and talk to a few contacts she has here, Murray agreed and said he'd look around for clues in this location (but Ghost knew that he wanted to be close to the food stores around the area but she agreed as long as he does work.) This made Ghost wonder how Sly and Bentley were doing so she contacted Sly using the ear pieces she said about._

**Sly with Carmelita in the Spain café**

_Sly enjoyed talking to the calm and cool Carmelita the last time he was able to talk to her like this was in the helicopter after defeating Clockla he was really liking it._

"So your an Inspecter that must really be exsiting for you."

"It is but there is always one person I can't seem to catch I don't know why?"

"Oh this person must be really good who is he?"

"His name is Sly Cooper, he is an _Molesto, engreído, pinchazo_."

_Sly studied and learned different languages and he was pretty hurt by this he had to ask._

"What makes him a "Annoying, Cocky, Prick" then?"

"Well it the way he always has to brag about anything at me it drives me mad and the way he keeps hitting on me and that smile it's...just."

"Hmm I think you have a small crush on him don't you?"

_Carmelita look straight at Sly with both a glare of anger but a glare of uncertainty as well._

"Why would I have a crush on a no good thief like Cooper he nothing but a criminal."

"Maybe you just miss understood him maybe he's not that bad after all have you talk to him about why he's doing this?"

_Sly masterfully picked his questions and Carmelita was at a loss this complete stranger was somehow making sense to her maybe she has misjudged Cooper. But after the sudden realisation "_Sly, Sly are you there this is Ghost can you hear me?"_ Sly completely forgot to turn his ear piece on to silent so only he could hear this alerted both the entire café and Carmelita whose eyes were filed with rage."_

"Cooper!"

_Sly gave a slight smile at Carmelita know that talking wasn't goner work he thought why not._

"Miss Fox please lets not make a scene infront of all these people."

"Oh I'll show you how I make a scene!"

_Carmelita jumped on the table and drawn out her shock pistol aiming at Sly, causing Sly to run out of the shop before the shock blast hit him only missing my an inch Sly however ran to the door quickly_. "Put it on my tab will you."

_Carmelita burst with rage this time making Sly run for his life with a big grin on his face_ "Oh how I miss this."

Hey Bentley I got to do a little detour I'll meet up at the safe house in a bit ok."

"Let me guess she found out right?"

"Only becauses I forgot to put my ear piece on silent and Ghost called up."

"Well try to lose her fast I need you back her now.

"Got it."

_Sly climbed on a drain pipe and made it to the top of the buildings followed by Carmelita behind him._

"Give up ringtail there's no escape this time."

"I beg to differ miss Fox there is plenty room for me to run and hide after all."

_Carmelita growled and cursed under her breath in Spanish knowing he's right but she was going to give it a god damn try._

"Your move then miss Fox."

"What a gentalman you are Cooper it may be the last move you ever get."

_Carmelita cocked her shock pistol and aimed it at Sly before she fired Sly used one of his ancestors abilities to slow down time letting him dodge the shock pistol's fire and quickly running to Carmelita giving her a quick kiss on the lips before running of causing Carmelita to blush and have intense anger._

"COOPER!"

"And the fun just started."

**Ghost in England**

"Sly, Sly are you there this is Ghost can you here me?" _But no one responded._ "Probily turned it knowing Sly." _Ghost sighed and continued walking to one of her contact's destination in town not so far from the airport Murray and her got of._

**Contact's house**

_Ghost reach the door and knocked three times then the slider on the top od the door opened_ "Speak the password."

"Oh come on you really goner make me do this?"

"You look like her but how do I know your her?"

"Arr fine RM will rise for the ashes once more."

_The man closed the slider above the door and unlocked the door opening it._

"Welcome back Ghost."

"Ya Ya save it Monty now where's Sarah?"

"She's in the back like always."

"Thank you Monty."

"A pleasure as always."

_Ghost walked down the hallway and entered the back room to see a crocodile surrounded by different people sitting in a make shifted bar, as she walked slowly towards her past the small crowed of people the croc saw her."_

"Well if it isn't my good friend, can I say your name yet?

"You should know no one say my name unless I say they can."

"As I thought fine then what brings you to England Ghost I thought you were on the trail of your family's legacy or something like that."

"I am but I need your help."

"Ghost you know I don't no anything about this pendent I told you already."

"It's not that someone stole my neckless the one with my family photo in it and a piece of the pendent someone called Susana Passé ring a bell?"

_Sarah thought for a second then remembered the name._ " Now I think about it ya I know her she has a hideout somewhere in London if im right."

"Have you got news about her going into London?"

"Not that I know of you check it out if you want heres her address just don't say anything about me got it?"

"I promise and thanks I owe you one Sarah."

"Any time my friend you better hurry if she is here she might leave soon."

"Right see you later."

_Ghost exit the house fall of confidence until an explosion destroyed the house kill everyone inside Ghost just stood there, she dropped to the ground and cried._ "Why, why is it people I care about just die just why?!" _Ghost got up from the ground whipping the tears of her face._ "I'll avenge you to my friend." _Ghost then ran back to the safe house to check up on Murray._

**Sly in Spain**

_After a good hour of being chased by Carmelita Sly thought enough was enough and gave her the slip it wasn't easy but he manage it eventually he got to the hideout with a disappointed Bentley looking at him._

"What she was running pretty fast this time."

"We are trying to find Susan Passé and retrieve the neckless for Ghost Sly what were you doing?"

"Work."

"You were chatting up miss Fox."

"But I manage to get information to."

"What like her phone number?"

"Ha funny. But I did get something about Susan."

"And that is?"

"She's in this country."

"We need to tell Ghost then."

"No she better of in England."

"What do mean?"

"If Susan make's a break for it she'll have to go to England to probily collect stuff meaning Ghost will have a chance of getting her."

"Hmm wow I never thought I see you coming up with a good plan like that Sly well done."

"Ok now look who's being cocky."

"Did Inspector Fox tell you where her hideout is?"

"Ya it somewhere between Spain and Portugal, somewhere called Badajoz."

"Great lets grab a taxi and get to it."

Sly nodded his head and the two headed out to grab a taxi quickly final finding one after 20 minites.

"_Hola donde te gustaria ir?"_ (Hello where would you like to go?)

"Arr Sly you better handle this."

"_Nos gustaria ir a Badajoz por favor."_ (We would like to go to Badajoz please.)

"_Si senor_." (Yes sir.)

_Sly and Bentley knew the trip was goner be long but they had to hope that Susan will be there or at least left something behind._

**Ghost and Murray in the England safe house**

_Ghost returned and explained to Murray what happened Murray gave Ghost a quick hug and told her what information he had._

"I manged to find something to do with her safe house."

"Really what?"

"It turns out that its guarded by the same black market group that was in Russia when we were there."

"Which means Desmond's got something to do with this base sadly I can't call Sly my ear piece broke when that explosion happened so there won't be much back up unless?"

_Murray looked confused_. "Unless what?"

"Unless I call in a few favors for my friends."

"But how long will that take?"

"Probably about 16 hours if were lucky."

"And if were unlucky?"

"A day but what choose do we have I might as well call them and while their coming here we can do some recon work you up for it?"

"The Murray is always up of anything."

_Ghost contacted her friend and they all agreed to join her in England in 16 hours given the two thieves enough time to scout the area where the hideout is._

**Susan's hideout England**

_Murray examined the area though his Binocucom while Ghost got close to the building and examined where the guards were, what time they went in and out and looking though one of the windows seeing it was a guard locker room she came up with the perfect plan but she had to wait for her friend's first she pulled out her Binocucom and contacted Murray._

"Hey Murray what can you tell me about the front of the building?"

"Well there's three guards wairing the same cloth's, from the look of it they don't seem to like each other."

"How so?"

"Well one just punch the other and they just went into a swearing fight the bear one by the way."

"I knew he would and that means you have to dish up some coins later remember the bet."

"Ya, ya anyway they seem jumpy when someone really important come's around they get all straight and cleaned up and start saluting and stuff."

"Great I think this plan might just work when do the other's get here?"

"In about nine hours, thats a long time to wait I wonder if there's a food stand around?"

"Concentrate Murray, now what do these really important people look like?"

"Well they were suits, black ties, and black trousers kinder like a mafia boss look from the movies."

Great those suits in this room arn't like that these must be the guards clothes what are those guards wearing?"

"Their wearing what look's like a brownish suit hey someone just walked past them wearing a dark blue suit and they panicked again."

"Hhh maybe the suit colours are like a rank brown being low my guess and black being the highest but all I can find is blue suits and there's only five left which means you'll be left without one."

"Don't worry I'll get one the old fashion way by smashing and cracking someones skull."

"Just remember do it discreetly we don't want to alert the guards and then you get killed I don't want another death on my hands."

"Don't worry I'll be careful I'll grab someone when you and your friends are inside."

"Ok good all we do now is wait I'll come back to you now."

_Ghost placed her Binocucom back but noticed a woman walking to the building she grabbed her Binocucom again and took a quick photo of the woman before she left in the building (luckily Ghost designed her Binocucom so the pictures come out of it.) She examined the woman carefully._ "This isn't Susan who the hell is this woman?"

_She then knew this wasn't the place nor the time to question she had to get to Murray now._

**8 hours later outside Susan's hideout England**

_Ghost and Murray waited patiently for Ghost's contacts hoping they'd get here by now when a voice came for behind them._

"Bonjour my good friend Ghost how have you been?"

"Adrian Jacqui I thought you be here earlier after all aren't French gentlemen like yourself earlier?"

"Still the same as ever at you ma dame."

"You know I'll never change."

_The two began to laugh leaving Murray in the dark._ "Oh Murray this is my French contact Adrian Jacqui he's helped me a great deal in findind the pendent."

"And I shall help you find the others for you ma dame."

"You were always such a creep you know that Adrian?"

_The gang turned to see Three more people standing on the side causing Ghost to run and hug everyone of them._

"Julie, Markus, Kate im glad you made it, it's good to see you again after so long."

_Ghost brought the gang to introduce Murray to them and vies vasa._

"Murray this is Julie Feral she's my American contact from New York, this is Markus Divan he's my Russian contact from Moscow, and lastly Kate Pries she's my Australian contact from Sidney."

_Murray shacked each hand not knowing his own strength and crush their hands by accident._

"Whops sorry."

"It's ok Murray Markes tends to do it to us too."

_Ghost rallied the gang together and told them the plan, she also showed them the picture of the woman as well._

"She look's like a leapord doesn't she."

"Ya but surly she can't be."

_Murray was confused by this and asked._

"What do you mean by that?"

_Ghost eye's began to tear up again._ "My mother aparenly made it out of the building but she couldn't help me or my father, their was just to many mercs."

"So you think shes alive?"

"I don't know I didn't meantion before but they left my dad's body down in the training room with me if they killed my mum would they have drouped her in the room to?"

"I guess but you don't sound happy about this."

_Ghost turned around to gaze at the distance of the night sky slightly filed with light and stars._

"If my mum is alive why didn't she try to find me and all else I know my mum's a wiz when it comes to finding someone."

"You think she working with Desmond then?"

_Ghost turned to Markus with glare._

"I hope not, but if she is I want to be the one to hit her and give her to Interpol after all if she was working with Desmond all this time then she sold out my father and that would mean she's the one that killed him not Desmond."

_The gang stayed quiet for a few seconds leaving Ghost to collect her thought's she turned to the gang with a determined look._

"Ok let's get this show on the road."

_Everyone nodded_ "Right!"

**That's it for this chapter over and im going distracted a bit but I'll work hard on making number six long and hopefully better please review and thanks for reading! **


	6. Entrences and Exits

_"_Ok lets go over the plan again."

_Ghost asembaled the team in a hudal._

_"_Ok Adrian and Kate will enter thought the left side window were I found these suits after entering put the suits on and check around the area for any clues on Susan and my neckless or the other pendents location. Markus and Julie will enter though the front door and check the downstairs area since the Russian building me and Sly were in had as basement area with a lot of intresting stuff thats most likely were Susan and the neckless will be and if shes not here then maybe a location of the nexts pendent will be down there instead_."_

_The four theives nodded and looked at Ghost. "_What are you going to do?"

"I will enter thought the front door to with you guys but im staying on the first floor so I can keep an eye out for our mystery woman and try to find out who she is."

_"_Murray after you get a suit meet me around the first floor just in cause things get messy."

_Murray nodded._ "Got it!"

"Oh and remeber people I think the suits are like a ranking so if you spot any other suits grab it or them inform us and put them on so we have more chances to exsplore the base easly."

"Ok let get to it!"

"RIGHT!"

_The gang went their sepret ways to get the mission started exsepet Murray who had to wait for the right moment to get a suit from a unxspecting guard._

**Sly and Bentley in Badajoz Spain**

_After a gruelling 16 hours Sly and Bentley made it to Badajoz and were now setting up a small safe house while on the look out for Susan's hideout and Carmelita and Interpol as Sly little incident alerted the country and the Spanish Interpol police are looking for Sly._

"Not that im saying anything Sly but I told you not to go to that date."

"Will I didn't know Ghost would call me on my earpiece, speaking of Ghost maybe we should call her."

"Good plan she needs to know that we found Susan's hideout with Susan in it."

_Sly used his ear piece to call Ghost with only static and no response._ "Thats weird theirs no responce."

"What could that mean?"

"Maybe it got broken or something."

"Well will just have to try later will we."

"Wait what about Murray's ear piece?"

"Right ok let me try Sly."

_Bentley used his ear piece to contact Murray just as the England base mission started._

**Murray outside Susan's hideout England**

_Murray was looking though his Binocucom to see if there was anyone he could take on and grab their suit when his ear piece buzzed._ "Hello?"

"Murray its me we found Susan's Spanish hideout and according to Sly she's in it right now."

"That's great Bentley Ghost is inside the hideout right now well getting to it now anyway."

"We were just woundering what happend to Ghost ear piece?"

_Murray explained quickly what happened in England and what's happening right now._

"Ok Murray will let you and Ghost get right on it then Bentley out."

**Back with Sly and Bentley**

"Ok while Murray and Ghost deal with that hideout we might as well deal with this one quickly as we can."

"And just how are we going to do that Bentley we have Interpol on are case and Susan's more or less probably going to leave the country if we don't find a way to get her before Interpol gets us."

"Don't worry I all ready got a plan."

"You do?"

"Of course, ok here it is. First Sly you will go into the building leading Interpol with you inside. "What." when Interpol is inside they'll see that Susan's group is in there meaning they'll take them out for you and all you have to do is stay in the shadows."

"Ok I think I can do that."

"Then im going to hack into Susan's security system from here, Sly your going to have to get to her computer room to and plug this into her computer so I can hack it."

"And that going to do what?"

"It's going to show me were she is as im going to hack the camera's and her plans as she's got to have left something that will show were she's going next, so even if she get's away will be able to get her next time without Interpol interfering with the plan."

"Ok is that it?"

"No Sly there still the matter of locating where Susan is inside the base so we need to at least know all the buildings entrances and exits so Susan doesn't get away."

"Ok I'll get right on that I'll use the Binocucom to take photos of all the entrances and exits I can find."

"Ok that's all I think anyway just remember when you lead Interpol in lead them in the way with the more guards."

"Why?"

"Because when the guard's see Interpol they will assemble in that area leaving the other guard's to defend the other entrances which means."

"Not much guards inside the base your a genies Bentley."

"I know by the way did Carmelita say she was coming down this way?"

"No but do to the circumstances she may come down this way now why?"

"Cause she maybe able to help with the plan as well."

"And she get's a small boost in Interpol thanks to us nice Bentley im game what she got to do."

"Your the one that's goner lead her in the base."

"Great I can do that, ok let get to it then."

_Sly ran out of the safe house having to stay on the roof at all time cause of Interpol on the ground he made his way to the building. Circling around it taking photo of every entrance and exit even taken photos of the guards and Interpol just in cause, he returned to Bentley at the nick of time. Sly showed the photos to the turtle how looked both interested and disturbed._

"What's wrong Bentley?"

"This is going to make my plan much harder then I thought. Ok Sly change of plan you are going to dress up as a Interpol agent and lead the cops to the door."

"Wow that's a big different isn't it?"

"Sadly my other plan would have worked if there was more doors at the front of the building, but there's to many at the back so you are going to use your amazing leadership skills to lead Interpol into the back and the front of the building with miss Fox hopefully with you as well."

"Why?"

"She can lead the attack at the front while you lead the attack at the back making no escape for Susan so we can question her before Interpol gets her so you'll have to be quick."

"Ok so dress up like and Interpol agent lead the cops with Carmelita into the building get out of the disguise and find Susan before she get's away or Interpol finds her first."

"Right oh and if it comes to it get her out of the building and lead her to our hideout so we can question her."

Sly nodded his head "Ok lets get this mission on the way."

"You'll find a Interpol agent whose luckily a raccoon like you

"Well that is lucky." Sly thought to himself.

"You'll find him in this building here." _Bentley pointed to a certain building in the area there in._ "He lives in this building so all you need to do is grab his clothes and get out, oh and here." _Bentley gave Sly some strange pills._ "thanks Bentley I do have a headache."

"You take those and you'll be knocked out for several hours put it in his drink, he always has a drink in an hour and he'll be getting one in 20 minutes so hurry and grab his clothes."

_Sly made his way to the building a quick as he can luckily he made it just in time as the agent pored water in his coffee and let it brew. Sly snuck in and placed the knock out pills in his coffee and ran to the next room and examined the kitchen waiting for the guy to drink it._

_The agent came into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee and sipped it the effects kicked in quickly and the agent fell Sly ran to the body and couldn't resisted it._

"Wow when I drink coffee im always buzzing, but when you drink it you fall down and sleep you got to tell me your secret."

_Sly then dragged the agent into a closet and put on his clothes which luckily fitted him he then made his way out the door and tested out his new disguise._

"Hey Mike how you doing."

_Sly felt happy that the disguise worked and that he had a normal name for a cop._

"Im doing ok how are you doing?"

"Not bad so how are the kid's oh what were their names?"

_Sly began to sweat he wished Bentley gave him more details on this guy._

"That's it Greg, and Ryan I hope those kid's arn't causing trouble."

"Oh no there just great anyway I got a lead on Susan Passé."

"What really where is she?"

"Over in that building there."

_Sly pointed to Susan's hideout alerting Interpol to it where about the cop thanked him and ran to his car calling for backup Sly got in the car with him._

"Get miss Fox here to I also belive that Sly Cooper is here as well."

"My god how many criminals are we dealing with today."

_The cop informed Carmelita and she made her way down to the city as fast as she could along with a bunch of Interpol police._

**Ghost and the contacts inside Susan's hideout England**

Ghost, Markus, and Julie walked up to the guards at the front and the guards panicked and saluted Markus saw a nice opportunity to have fun.

"What are you looking at!"

The husky guards trembled at the bear, one peed themselves.

"Go clean yourself right now!"

"Y-yes sir right a-away sir."

"Honestly Markus do you have to be an ass even though it was funny."

"On the up side Julie we now that these suit are the right ones."

"That's until we find better ones." _Ghost and the two contacts entered the first room full of Black Market gang thugs wearing different coloured suits from blue to green to purple._

"Ok lets split up I'll go this way while Julie goes that way and you Markus go that way."

"Got it." _Ghost went east, Julie went north, and Markus went west._

_Ghost came across some stairs surrounded by black suited guards_. "Damn I need a black suit better go the other way then."

_Julie opened the door and found a security room with a green suit guard, he turned and saw Julie and had a smug smile on his face._ "Since when did they let hot bitches like you in this bussness?"

_Julie was disgusted she walked over and punched him right in the face_. "Well since you turned ugly, oh wait you were ugly already."

_Julie was quite the hacker and was able to hack the system and look around the enterer building after the hack was successful she stole the Doberman guards green suit seeing he treated her like a piece of meat it probably means blue means nothing to green guards._

_Markus entered what looked like the guard barracks and he was surrounded by guards with different suits._ "If I cock up here I dead so lets make a good impression." _he walked normally examining the guards making sure he doesn't stand out anyway._

"Hey you over there!"

"CRAP was I that obvious?"

_Markus walked over to the purple suited dog and saluted him like the guard did outside_.

"What the hell are you doing that not the salute."

_Markus panicked in his mind and said the first thing that came to mind._

"Im new here I wasn't informed bout any salutes I just noticed the guard outside and thought that was the salute."

"Fine fine I'll let you off this time I need you to deliver this to the black suits upstairs."

_The purple suited guard handed over a small package to Markus_. "Hey who nows maybe you'll get prometed to green suit after this good luck."

"Why you wishing me luck?"

"Because those black suited pricks are so far up their asses that they think their the best only cause their wairing black suits."

_Markus instantly thought this was his chance he could grab some black suits and get access to all the areas of the building._

"Hhm I wounder how Kate and Adrian are doing?"

**Kate and Adrian inside Susan's hideout upstairs England**

Kate and Adrian made it to the window just as Ghost and the other got inside the building being that the window was still open they jumped inside with the suits on.

"Oh these suits are terrible why can't they make a more comfortable suit."

"Honestly Adrian you would complain about anything."

The two thieves entered the hallway with guards glaring at them as if they knew they wasn't suppose to be there.

"Hey you two."

The two turned slowly to a another blue suited guard.

"Why are you guys here this is the green level you not suppose to be here."

"What about you."

"I have orders to guard this hallway I saw you two exit that room over there."

_Kate knew what she had to do as a sacrifice to the team and Ghost._

"We were have some fun if you get my drift."

_Both the guard and Adrian looked at Kate, Adrian looked both happy and unsure while the guard looked disgusted._

"Ok keep it to yourself just get down stairs now."

"But we can't."

"And whys that."

_Adrian wasn't considering what he was saying he just said what came to mind._

"We have a importent message to the boss upstairs."

"That is?"

"If I told you he would have to kill you and myself."

_The guard looked concerned._ "My apologise for you then just don't tell him I ask or he'll break my jaw like last time."

"Got it."

_As the guard walked away Adrian looked at Kate with glee._ "Soooooo we did it in that room did we."

"OH SHUT UP."

"Im sorry how good was I?"

"We nether done it Adrian."

"I know hey how about after I take you to a nice resterant?"

"I'll think about it but if you don't shut up I'll throw you to the guards and walk away."

"Fine with me it's a date."

Kate just sighed and wisped quietly "Im going to regret this am I."

**Ghost and Julie downstairs**

Ghost went towards Julie's direction to see if she could find her but was dragged into a pitch black room.

"Shhh its me."

"Murray?"

"Ya it took a while but I got a suit from a purple guard."

"Perfect lets go find Julie then."

_Both Ghost and Murray exited the room heading towards Julie Ghost new earpiece vibrated._

"Ghost can you here me?"

"Julie where are you?"

"In the security room I knocked out the guard and now I got control of the security cameras."

"Great me and Murray are comming to your position and we'll make a plan there."

_Ghost and Murray made it to the security room with a green suited Julie._

"So you handled the guard well then?"

"What he made a sexaul comment and I punched him and took his clothes not like he needs them now."

"Whats going on around the building."

"I tracked Kate and Adrian on the third floor which is the green suit floor so we are on the brown floor."

"Ha brown floor."

"Be series about this Ghost, the building has a basement swarming with black suits which means you'll need a black suit which are on the top floor."

"And the hard part is?"

"You'll need to knock one out but their extremely parodied I just watched one beat one purple guard just for walking past him."

_Both Ghost and Murray eyes widened slightly._ "Sucks to be that guys."

"Your telling me Murray, so how are we suppose to get by those guys?"

"Simple Murray's suit can get acsess to those levels so you and Murray switch suits and you Ghost can sneak around that area and get some black suits for us so we can go down to the basement area here."

_Julie pointed to one spot basement storage area 2a_. "Why there?"

"I saw a group of people along with Desmond placing a map in the room, I got a close look and on the side it read pendent India."

"So the next piece is located in India?"

"Maybe we need that map."

"Oh can you locate that woman I got a photo of at the front?"

_Julie looked around the building and eventually found her_. "Room five level five."

"The black suit level, you sure you can sneak around and find this woman Ghost?"

"Trust me Murray I can do with a little help from Julie."

"The suits are located in room three, be careful one slip and thats it."

"I'll be fine ok Murray let change over the."

_Ghost and Murray quickly swapped suits in the corner of the room. After changing Ghost ran to the door giving a quick wink and a small salute to Julie before heading to the fifth floor. Murray came out in the blue suit standing next to Julie._

**Markus on the fifth floor**

"Ok Markus your on the fifth floor surrounded by black suits delivering a package to the boss wait the boss Desmond oh crap!"

_Markus walked in the hallway with black suits staring at him but the stares wasn't mean stares more like sorry stares knowing he was going to his death._

"Dead man walking!"

_Markus really wanted to punch that guy but he kept walking he knew he wasn't probably goner come back after this after all he knows what Desmond's like cruel, cocky, a cheat._

_Finally after what seemed a long walk Markus made it the sweat poured of him, when he opened the door there he was in his chair._

"Come in my boy I believe you have something."

_Markus walked in and closed the door and sat on the chair in front of his desk Desmond turned to see Markus but was quite surprised._

"Who are you boy?"

"The names Mano, Mano Sturt."

"You new here then."

"Yes sir it's a privilege to be here and working for you."

_Markus knew that the only way to get out of this alive is to do a lot of ass kissing and do whatever Desmond said._

"Hand me the package son."

_Markus prepared to hand the package over._

"Actually you open it."

_Markus knew he was going to be paranoid but he knew he had to do what he said. He began to open it and when he finished his eyes were popping out of his sockets_. "A gun?"

"Yes son and your going to use it on these people here."

_Desmond turned his computer around to show Kate and Adrian._ "But why sir?"

"I caught them entering the building which means that Ghost is here somewhere and I need someone to do it since my guard gave you this package you have been selected now go do it!"

"Yes sir!"

_Markus ran as fast as he could to a random room where he could contact Kate or Adrian to warn them_.

"Hey Kate you here me."

"Sure can wait let me go in here."

...

"Ok what's happening?"

"Desmond knows about you guys he wants me to kill you."

"Well you not going to right."

"No of cause not but you need to keep away from me until we get out ok comrade?"

"Sure thing will stay on this floor until you give the word."

"Ok Markus out."

_Markus exited the room to see Ghost down the corridor he ran to her and entered the room she entered._

"Oh fancy meeting you here Markus."

"Ghost we got a problem it's Desmond he knows were here."

"Crap I thought we be fine till we get downstairs he must be really paranoid then."

_Both of them turned to find six black suits hanging there in front of them_

"Jackpot lets get change and head downstairs in the basement as a team."

"Ya but Desmond told me to kill Kate and Adrian I should stay around this and the fouth floor."

"Ok I'll grab those two then and then I can go down in the basement OH WAIT!"

"What?"

"I still need to find that woman I'll see you after the mission k."

_Ghost walk out of the room and looked around the hall and found door number five. She took a deep breath and opened it to find the leopard woman there on the chair with her arms crossed, she stood up and walked to the window_. "I knew you come to see me Ghost."

"Are you who I think you are?"

"What you long forgotten mother I guess you can say that."

"What happened to you I thought you died!"

"Now is not the time I'll explain when we get to you safehouse or should I say the Cooper hideout in Paris."

"Fine but I still need to go to the basement."

"No need."

"What do you mean?"

The leopard pulled a map out of her purse. "This is what your looking for?"

"Maybe."

"If your done now I surges we go now."

_Ghost hit the earpiece alerting everyone._ "Guys lets get out now."

"You sure Ghost?"

"Ya we haven't seen the basement yet."

"Ya we need that map."

"Don't worry I'll exsplain on the way out."

_Ghost turned her earpiece of and her mother pulled out a paraglider out and began to put it on_. "What are you doing?"

"Grab on to me."

"WHAT!"

"You heard now do it."

"But my team."

"Can get out on their own tell them now."

_Ghost sighed and explained to the team to get out as quick as possible_.

"Ok grab on were goner fly out."

"Why?"

"Cause if Desmond see me he'll shoot me and im more better in you hands then his."

"Good point OK LETS GO!"

_Ghost covered her mouth realising she shouted which alerted the guard_. "SHIT THE PRISONER ESCAPING!"

"Language young man ok lets go!"

_The fired up leopard jumped out of the window with Ghost on her while getting shot at by the Black market thugs._

_On the landing Ghost got up after getting covered by the glider she saw she had a injured arm after getting shot but she uncover the paraglider to show her mother had several bullet wounds._

"Mum hold on I get you out of here."

_On the distant Ghost's friends and Murray ran to her seeing Ghost mother in the state she was Murray ran to the road were he parked a van and drove it to there position._

"Get her inside quick I'll drive you to the hospital!"

_Ghost and the contacts grabbed the injured leopard and placed her in the van and climbed in the van after wound's._

**Back with Sly and Interpol.**

_Carmelita parked her car on the side next to Sly and the cop with a rage that would destroy anything in it's path_.

"Ok were the hell is Cooper?!"

_Both Carmelita gave a glaring looked at Sly to which he pointed to one building._

"I saw him going inside I heard his say something about it being Susan Passé hideout."

"Great when will back up arrive?"

_The cop looked at his watch._ "I say in a minite or so."

_At that the cops swarmed the area and walked up to Carmelita._

"What the problem now?"

"That building is the base of Susan Passé and Sly Cooper is in there to I need you guys to infiltrate the building with Inspecter whats your name again?"

"It's... Jack..Hills."

"Well Mr Hills you'll defiantly get a promotion for this so how should we do this?"

_Sly felt a weird felling of satisfaction being able to boss around Carmelita but he had to concentrate on the mission_. "Ok first I need you and a group of police to infiltrate the front of the building while I and a few police man go at the back so no one escapes."

"Good plan Inspecter ok you men with me will take the front with force."

_Sly really loved watching Carmelita be forceful it really got him going_.

"Sir shall we go then."_ Sly was still in a state of daydreaming he was even drooling._

"Sir are you ok?" _The police men clicked his fingers at Sly's face snapping him out of the trance._

"Err ok lets go men we need to take the back let no one escape copy?"

"YES SIR!"

_Sly led the men towards the back which was surrounded by guards Sly luckily had the Inspectors shock pistol on him and wielded it like a pro shooting at them with grace_ "Must have got the talent from Tennessee kid"

"What was that sir?"

"I said keep movin!"

_Sly and the police men quickly entered the building but the back was deserted Sly was talking to himself quietly."_

"Were are the men probable distracted by Carmelita and the other group."

"What should we do sir?"

"Stay here make sure no one leaves and if Susan trys to leave captor her and contact miss Fox."

"Yes sir."

_Sly made his way into the base after walking into the base Sly went to a dark corner and change into his normal clothes and quickly made his way further inside the base._

"Sly you there whats you states."

"Im inside the base Bentley and hopefully closer to Susan."

"I can still hack the security from here with the gadget I gave you Sly just find Susan's room fast."

"On it Bentley."

_Sly ran around avoiding any guard using the shadows to his advantage after what seemed like eternity Sly found her room._

"Fancy, double doors, and keep out sign this must be her room."

_Sly entered the room with no one around Sly noticed the computer still on and went to investigate._

"Hmm whats this?"

**Log entry 5**

_I found out that the neckless I took belonged to the Meadow family I saw a picture and was able to identify. I bet Desmond will pay handsomely for this a picture of his dear old friend and backstabbing apprentice._

**Log entry 6**

_Fuck I think the cops are on to me their been whispers of my base being around here and know the Meadow girl is with the Coopers son. Shit which mean sooner or later they'll come here to take the neckless from me._

**Log entry 7**

_This is it my final moment I know your reading this I've Cooper or Interpol but you'll never get me not now not ever. The closes you'll get to me is in the closet goodbye I hope Desmond kills you and hangs your body on his building for the world to see!_

_Sly wondered by that comment_ "in the closet." _His head turned to a door were he noticed red liquid on the floor._

"Oh don't you dare tell me."

_Sly opened the door to see a body hanging their suspended in the closet_.

"Oh crap."

_Sly noticed the bag over the body's head he removed it slowly to see if this wasn't her then he heard a gun click and felt in pressed on his back._

"You really think I'd kill myself cause the cops and you were comming."

"I came for answers."

"Yes the neckless is still here and no I had no intentions of just giving it away for free even Desmond has to pay me a deal of money otherwise I'd rob him."

_Sly had to choose his words carefully since her Interpol file said she was mental unstable._

"Why don't I make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"What do you want?"

"Freedom I want out of this place and from the cops."

"I can help only if you give me the neckless."

"NOT HERE!"

_Sly bit his lip he couldn't really trust her but he had to._ "Fine give me the neckless at my safehouse then we'll take you to Paris then you go your own way from there."

"That will do fine."

_Susan put her hand out and Sly in return grabbed it in a hand shake Sly let go and ran to the door to see two Interpol police he pulled out his cane and pulled one of the police in and knocked him out and the same with the second._

"Ok take his clothes and we can get out of here."

"Great plan but one problem."

"Whats that?"

"I tend to kill any cop I see im resisting the urge to kill these two and it's hard."

"Just keep your urge down and we should be ok we only have to get out of a few hallways open a few doors and exit the back way."

"Ok I'll try to calm myself."

"Lets go."

_Sly and Susan walked out the door and made there way toward the back where Sly came from. Sly remand calm unlike Susan she was twitching her face was pouring with sweat._

"Hey where almost there just hold on."

"You over there!"

_Sly turned to see Carmelita his mind was blown between getting Susan out before she gets her bloodlust spike up or Carmelita whole find out who they are and Susan will kill anyway he silently whispered to Susan_ "Don't worry stay here and control yourself till I get back."

"Just be quick."

_Sly walked to Carmelita who looked angry_. "Where the hell is Inspecter Hills he isn't back yet?"

"No miss I haven't seen him around since he went that way."

_Sly pointed to the door where he and Susan came out Carmelita looked at Sly closely._

"You look familiar."

Sly begain to sweat. "Oh crap."

"It's probable nothing carry on."

"Yes miss."

_Sly walked back towards Susan who was on the edge of a break down_.

"It's ok we're almost there now."

_The two made it outside and made a run for the safe house without any guard noticing anything Sly escorted Susan to the hideout._

"Hey Bentley im back and I brought a visiter."

_Bentley came out to see Susan there_. "What are you thinking Sly!"

"It's ok we made a deal now the neckless."

"Here take the blasted thing caused more trouble then what it's worth."

_Susan handed the neckless to Sly who took it with a smile._ "Thank you now lets get back to Paris and contact Murray."

_Bentley wheeled himself to a closet and pulled out three sets of clothes._

"Sorry these arn't much but it's all I could find."

_Susan looked unimpressed._ "Really this isn't much my colour."

_Sly laughed in his head knowing he laughed out loud his neck would be cut._ "Well it matches you eye's."

"Ha thanks."

_The gang got dressed and made there way to the airport on a trip back to Paris. Outside the airport Sly used his earpiece to contact Murray to see if there back and to say there returning anyway._

**Ghost and the gang at the nearest Hospital England**

_Murray earpiece vibrated alerting him_.

"Hey what's up."

"Murray were going back to Paris with the neckless and a hitch hiker what's your status?"

"We found the next piece of the pendent and Ghost mum who's been injured."

"Oh is it bad?"

"A few bullet wounds but she should be ok she wants to come back to the hideout."

"That's fine just get back quickly and safely."

"Will be ok and back hopefully in a couple of hours."

"Ok Murray got to the plain here."

"Ok see you later Sly."

_Murray turned to the others who looked depressed Ghost however looked angry she glared at the floor a nurse came out calling her which didn't even grab her attention._

"Miss Ghost."

"What?"

_Ghost turned to see the nurse with a small smile._ "Your mothers all patch up and she should be ready to go."

"Fantastic when can she leave?"

"Right now if you want and if she wants."

_Ghost ran to her mothers room barging past the nurse to see her laying there._ "How are you feeling?"

"Im fine we have to go now."

_The leopard slowly got up out of the bed and fell to the floor._ "Ow that hurt... maybe I need a wheel chair and some crutches."

_Ghost returned to the nurse asking for what her mother asked for and just like that the chair and crutches were given just like that._

"Ok now take it easy out there and remeber to take these painkillers."

_The nurse gave a bottle of pills to the leopard._ "How many?"

"Two a day should do it you be back on you feet in a week."

"Great, we better get going back to Paris oh and bring those guys to might as well have as much people to help us."

_The contacts all stranded up and walked up to Ghost and her mother_. "We promised we help anyway we can this is what we came to do after all."

"Oh that reminds me when we get back to Paris me and Kate are going of somewhere."

"Why?"

"I sort of promise to go on a date with Adrian."

_The gang looked at the two and didn't know what to say except Ghost. She went up to Adrian and slapped him on the back._ "At a boy Adri you final found someone who can both have fun and can save your ass at the same time."

_The gang laughed excepted Kate who face parmed herself and Adrian who were blushing slightly._

"Ok lets get back to Paris!"

**Cooper gang hideout Paris five hours later**

_The gang returned together Ghost had to introduce Sly and Bentley to her contacts after half hour later she noticed Kate and Adrian sneaking out the door slowly she giggled._

"Have fun you crazy kids and don't forget to wear protection!"

_The whole gang was alerted to Kate and Adrian and began laughing Kate gridded her teeth in anger._ "I swear I will get you back Ghost one day when you find someone yourself!"

"Good luck with that."

_When the two left the gang went back to mingling. Ghost heard her mother calling her, she ran up the stairs to her room._

"Whats wrong mum?"

"I.. I need to tell you what happened and the story about the Pendent."

_Ghost mouth gaped slightly._ "I know about the pendent being a key to our familys legasy."

"No theirs more to it and now it's time you learned the truth about it."

**Finally finished this chapter after letting my brain explode im hoping to work more on the story now and making it long like this. Please read and review and I'll be back with more.**


	7. Truth behind the story

"Ok so what's the truth then because so far I've been told so many things and so far dad's story makes the most sense!"

"Ghost."

"No mum or should I call you Jenna!"

_The Leopardess felt a sharp pain in her chest her heart was pierced by her own daughters words._

"The truth is the pendent cost so many lives and it cost you fathers and your almost I don't want to see you hurt any more."

"And that's why you joined up with Desmond to save me?!"

_Jenna looked up at Ghost her eyes watering with tears running down them._

"I didn't join Desmond be choose he threatened to kill you and you father."

_The tears continued down her face._ "Oh pour Jeffy why did he kill you."

"Tell me the truth!"

_Jenna stopped crying and put on a slightly more serious face_. "Ok you deserve the truth after all these years."

"It all started when I was Desmond's apprentice."

"WHAT!"

**Flashback**

_Desmond stand in front of three people walking back and forward._

"Sir what are we waiting for?"

"You will see now quiet."

_The silences continued until a sound came from the monitor._ "Sir we have it's location."

"Excellent now lets get down to business I called you three as you are the best thieves that we have contact with."

"Jeffry Meadow your family was a dear friend to mine and I trust you with this task like no other except you my number one pupil."

_Jenna step out of the shadows._ "Of cause sir anything I do will be done for your greater good."

"That is loyalty I wish from all of you but I know you wont show me the same isn't that right Cooper."

"Wait Sly's father was there to?"

"Yes Desmond needed people who could get the job done, me, your father, and Sly's father were the best he knew."

"Sir why are we here to talk about you interesting fashion wear?"

_Ghost eyes narrowed._ "Did his dad really say that?"

Jenna softly chuckled "Yes he did."

"Funny Cooper no this is what I need you to get."

_Desmond showed the pendent on the screen._ "This artefact is why I need the best I could find."

"Sir what is this pendent important?

"It's valuable that's all you need to know."

_Jeffry step closer to Desmond._ "So where is the pendent then?"

_Desmond picked up a controller and aimed it at the screen changing it to a world map._

"It's located here in America I need you three to travel there now and break in to the museum it's in and bring it to me."

"Very well sir."

_Jenna walked past Jeffry and gazed at him with a cruel look as if to say stay out of my way she turned her head forward and walked out the room._

"Wow what a bitch." _Jeffry thought to himself._

_Sly's father grinned and walked towards Jeffry. _"I seen that look before."

"What do you mean Cooper?"

"I had that look when I meet my wife oh we did argue sometime but it went ok when I married years ago and found out she was pregnant couple of months ago."

"What are you getting at."

"You like her don't you?"

_Jeffry's face burned up_. "N-NO OF CAUSE NOT!"

"Giving by that remark I have my answer ha ha ha don't worry I wont tell promise."

_The raccoon winked and smiled at the tiger who looked unimpressed._

_Jeffry sighed_ "Lets just go and get this over with."

"So you and dad weren't exactly the best couple then?"

"Well I was a stuck up little bitch back then it was until we reached America that things changed."

**Flashback America**

"So this is land of the free doesn't seem like much."

"Mind you manners we need to keep a low profile and meet up at the museum at dark now if you excuse me im going to look around."

_As Jenna walked away Sly's father moved up towards Jeffry._

"Well now's you chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I know you like her just tell her how you fell and everything will pan out."

"Listen old man I don't need you telling me how to live my life!"

_Jeffry stormed of the same direction as Jenna leaving Sly's dad alone._

_As he walked into the city of New York he heard a scream and the voice sounded like Jenna._

"Get your hands of me you pervert HELP!"

_Jeffry turned to see three cats grabbing Jenna and pinning her up against the wall feeling her up._ "Wow lady you got a nice rack I think im goner help myself."

"Hey save some for us to."

_One part of Jeffry's mind was saying leave her the bitch deserves it for leaving by herself, the other half wanted to help her this half was full of rage at seeing her like that. Jeffry ran up to the three cats and clobbered the on pinning her against the wall._

"Leave her alone you pricks."

_The other two cats weren't intimidated one bit until Jenna punched the second cat in the nose leaving the third cat running for his life. Jeffry helped Jenna brush of and noticed her eyes, when they stared first her eyes were bitter but now they look innocent and the way they dazzled amazed him._

"s..so you o..ok?"

_Jenna giggled "Why are you stuttering you spoke perfectly fine a few minutes ago."_

_Jeffry blushed_ "It's just I never noticed your eyes before."

"What about my eyes?"

"Well their amazing the way they gleam in the light like little diamonds."

_Jenna blushed herself._ "No one's ever said anything like that to me ever."

"Well no one treated you like a lady then."

_Jenna giggled kissed Jeffry on the cheek_

"I'll see you back at the house then."

"Y..ya I guess."

Jenna waved bye to him as she walked away Jeffry held his cheek with one hand thoughts were crossing his mind. "I can't believe it I love her."

"So let me get this straight you were practically going to get raped dad comes along rescues you and that's how you got together?"

"Ya what wrong not enough fairy princess and knight in shining armour for you?"

Ghost's face drooped. "Well it could be worse."

"Anyway were was I right we got back to the house preparing for the heist.

**America Safe house 10:00**

"Ok guys lets go over the plan ok Jeffry you will enter from the left side and enter though this window, while that happens Cooper you'll enter though the roof and make your way down, I will enter though the right side window and hack the system so we can get the pendent."

"Great plan shall we get moving."

"Lets."

_The three thieves got to there points and entered the building Jenna found the system quickly waiting for the word from I've Jeffry or Cooper then she heard what will change the life's of the three thieves for ever._

"Ok Jenna im ready for you to open the case."

"Got it Jeffy."

"Jeffy?"

"It's your new nick name."

"Fine Jenny"

"To shay my new partner."

The case opened and Jeffry mind imploded at the sight of the item in front of him.

"This.. this is my family's treasure map."

"What are you sure Jeffy?"

"Im sure of it, it even has are symbol on it."

"So Desmond lied to us?"

"No he's just a cheating, backstabbing, bastard!"

_Jeffry took the pendent with anger in his eyes he signalled Jenna and Sly's dad to escape the museum and report back to the hideout._

**Back at the American hideout.**

_The three thieves just staring at the shiny jewel incrusted pendent Jeffry eyes glared at it the emotion in his eyes were mixed both anger but a little of sadness he finally found one of his family's treasured item and his fathers friend wants it. Jenna looked over at Jeffry a tear gently dropped from her eye to the floor._

"Jeff say something."

"What can I say that my family friend wants my family's treasure!"

"Hey calm down maybe theirs been a miss understanding."

"No I know what Desmond's like, he's a greedy, selfish, son of a bitch."

"Then run with the pendent."

_Jeffry turned to Jenna her answer baffled him._

"But you work for him why do you care?"

"We are together and I want to be with you cause I...I."

_Jeffry smiled and walked to Jenna and kissed her on the lips._

"I love you to."

"Then I'll tell Desmond that the pendent was taken before we knew and that both of you were killed hopefully he'll believe the story but were will you go?"

"Oh will be somewhere around."

"Ok then hey if you need anything come to me and my family."

_Sly's dad handed a piece of paper with his house location on it._

"Thanks we see you some time then."

**Back at the Cooper gang hideout.**

_Ghost turned away from her mother._ "So the pendants a map?"

"Yes a map to your fathers ancestor's secret treasure and Desmond wants it."

"But why, what does he get out of it?"

"Money, power, weapons I don't no."

"What do you mean weapons?"

"Right your father didn't say cause you were young."

"Well what?"

"Your father's family were masters at stealing but were also masters at crafting objects from materials mainly wood. Your great grand mother Rena crafted a weapon which she used in her heists. It has two sides one which is hook so she could climb and the second side was a blunt and curved so she could attack anyone with it.

_Ghost mind blew._

"So our family's treasure is Rena's weapon?"

"More a staff slash cane to a sense she called it the "Scorpion tail" because it can curve, unclip itself and it's grip was that of a scorpion tail."

_Ghost had to rap her head around so much information._

"Well you know were the last piece is don't you."

_Ghost turned her head to her mother._

"It's in India you gave me the map why?"

"Well I thought you would have had a plan already by now."

"We only got back and I thought you'll like to come to."

Jenna laughed softly to her daughter. "You still got those same large eyes you know hmm im coming but my adventuring days are done now is time for a new generation to take charge right?"

"Right."

_Ghost waved softly at her mother and closed the door running down the stairs. As she got to the bottom she turned to see the entire gang looking at her._

"You ok kido?"

_Ghost wiped her eyes and walked over to Markus and hit him on the arm._

"Never call me kido ever again Mark!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

_Ghost walked to Sly_. "We need to talk."

"Ok lets go over to the next room."

_Ghost and Sly walked to the T.V room_

"We need to plan the next heist in India."

"First we need to rest."

"But we have to hurry Desmond's got a map showing the location of the pendent to."

"Your mum told me that map was fake we don't need to worry."

"But Sly."

_Sly gave Ghost a reassuring look and smiled._ "Will be ok as long as you calm yourself down and think clearly."

_Ghost was hit by those word hard and after her mother said that she had everything planed out it made Ghost mad but concerned_. "But what happens if he gets there and we get there at the same time and he hurts someone I wont forgive myself."

_Sly gabbed Ghost and hugged her Ghost heart was beating fast and she began to sweat._ "What are these feelings I feel I can't be falling for Sly can I?"

_Sly let go and bent down to Ghost level._ "I know it's hard being a leader to a gang trying to find something that belong to your father's trust me I know but you can't give up hope because we're counting on you and your support."

_Ghost closed her eyes turned she didn't wont to look at Sly she felt so embarrassed she wasn't really thinking straight but she knew what she knew was best to say._ "Thanks Sly I appreciate it."

"Glad to help a beautiful girl such as yourself."

_Ghost heart beated faster and faster she was never attracted to anyone like this before but she didn't want to say she thought it was wrong. When she turned around to wave bye to Sly she made a promise to tell Sly how she felt after the Indian job after all it would fell right after getting the last piece and finding wherever this weapon is._

**Two days later Cooper hideout Paris.**

_Ghost woke up and ventured downstairs to see the gang already to leave excepted Kate and Adrian who were up stairs with Jenna they volunteer to look after Jenna on the trip after their date they really hit it of with each other._

"Ok are ready cause I want to get to India and get this over with."

_Bentley examined his computer and to see if the pendent was in any museum but their was no traces of any pendent pieces anywhere in any museums in India._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BENTELY!?"

_Bentley head went inside his shell in fear of Ghost rage._ "Im sorry but theirs no trace anywhere like I said."

"So where is it?"

"I can answer that."

_Everyone turned to see Jenna slowly walking down the stairs with Kate and Adrian in front and behind her._

"What do you mean mum?"

"When Desmond came to the house I took the real pendent from the house, your father gave you the fake pendent which we made together."

_The room fell into a silence until Ghost blood burst._ "You mean me and the entire gang have been searching for fake parts when you had the real pendent all along?!"

Jenna laughed softly and turned her head. "No Ghost the piece you went after were real because I planted them there excepted that one your carrying in my neckless."

"Wait your neckless but dad gave me this when Desmond came."

_It hit Ghost like a brick to her face._ "How can I be such a idot. Dad planted the real piece in the neckless and gave me the fake pendent but what about the other piece?"

"I placed them in the museums so Desmond wouldn't try and get them but it appears he doesn't care and allows his lackeys to do it."

"So where's the next piece then?"

"It's in a cave here on the island of Sri Lanka south of India."

"Well we know we it is so let get going."

"Oh be careful in that cave."

Ghost put on a puzzled face. "Why?"

"Because I placed traps in the cave to."

_Ghost rolled her eyes to the comment._ "Great any more great surprises for use?"

"Well it's been six year since I set it up so will just have to see once we get there."

_The gang assembled and got in disguises and headed to the airport to Indian. Once they arrived they made there way to a boat that took them to Sri Lanka._

**The gang on the island of Sri Lanka.**

_Ghost just stood next to the harbour gazing at the sea breathing in and out slowly. All she could think of was Sly she didn't really find anyone attractive but Sly was different to her. She could really be herself to him but at the same time she felt like it's not really meant to be Sly walked up to Ghost and held her shoulder making her jump._ "SLY DON'T DO THAT!"

_Sly laughed hard Ghost sighed and gave a smile._ "Your such a child you know."

"Sorry couldn't help myself."

"Hey you two love birds come over here we need to talk."

_Ghost got really angry at that point._ "Shut up mum."

"Ha ha ha sorry dear just get over here."

_The gang huddled up to listen to Jenna. She explained the cave was on top of a small mountain that will take expert climbers and gear to climb it._

"I volunteer then."

"Thank you Sly."

_Ghost got hyped up._ "I'll go to."

_Julie and Markus also volunteered to climb the mountain to, Jenna smiled softly at all of them._

"Thank you be careful the cave is rigged with so many traps I can't remember how many but there's one at the front of the cave if I recall."

"Thanks mum." _Ghost turned to the team._ "We better get moving then."

_The climbing team were given climbing gear proved by Bentley and slowly made there way up the mountain._

**Three hours later on the mountains side.**

_Finally the team found the cave. The team looked at the hole to see it was not very big only one person could make it though and that's Ghost._

"Ok I can do this I just got to avoid any traps right."

"Exactly just be careful."

Ghost entered the cave and only remembered about the trap her mother told them. "Did she say at the front of the cave?"

_But just before she realised she pulled a string which caused rocks to fall at the front of the door outside._ "Ghost what happened?!"

"Cough, cough I accidently activated the trap mum warned us about now the entrance is blocked."

_Ghost knew even if she was trapped she wanted to get the pendent after all she might as well._ "Ok you guys can you see the rocks blocking the entrances?"

"Ya we can."

"Great try to move some any way possible I'll move on to find the pendent."

"Ok we got it."

_Ghost took a deep breath and moved on. She pulled out a pair of night vision glasses and put them on so she be able to see the cave with ease and find were the traps are._

_After what seemed like hours she managed to make her way to the end of the cave she removed her glasses to see a beam of sunlight coming though the roof hitting the last piece of the pendent_. "Wow mum got to say you really know how to make something look beautiful in a place so dark and horrible."

_Ghost moved to the altar were the pendent was being held. She took a closer look and made sure that nothing would happen if she was to take it after all she seen the movies that when you get this far something goner happen but she take her chance._

_She quickly removed the pendent and then and loud thud could be heard she looked around but nothing happened._ "What is that it really after all this nothing when I get back to the entrance the rubble better be."

_Then the room began to fill with water at a high rate causing Ghost to feel a little conserved since the room was small and if the entrance wasn't unblocked then she'll die._

_Ghost ran fastener then she's ever done before and made it to entrance but the rocks were still there._

"Guys what the hell is going on out there?!"

"We're trying but the rocks keep coming down every time we move one!"

"Well can you speed up since the cave is filling with water!"

_The gang outside panicked and speeded up. Sly decided to use his cane and wedged it between the rocks and move it as hard as he could. Ghost from the inside pushed the rocks which wouldn't budge while Julie and Markus realised something under the pressure._

"Move back Sly you to Ghost!"

"What but why!?"

"You'll see!"

_Markus pulled out a stick of dynamite and planted it between the rocks setting it a light._

"MOVE SHES GONER BLOW!"

_Ghost ran back slightly in the cave, the rest ran to a safe distant and the sound of the explosion was enough for the gang to know the rocks should be cleared. Ghost saw the light and ran to the entrance when she got out all she could do was laugh while the three looked at her with a strange but censored look._

"You think she's lost it?"

"I think she lost it years ago."

_Ghost turned to Julie and Markus._ "I heard that you two!"

_But they just laughed along with it._ "Well lets get back to Jenna and the others we'll need to put the pendent back together."

_The climbing team slowly descended down the mountain and back to the harbour but the gang and the van was nowhere to be seen Sly saw a note in between a crake in the wall when he pulled it out it had one of Sly's calling card stuck on to it._

_Sly I thought that we should find a place to set up in the near by town so me and Murray spited up from the others. _

_Kate and Adrian went with Jenna who wanted to talk to Ghost at this location Bentley's note had map on the back, Sly handed the letter to Ghost._

"I know were to go why don't you go to Bent and Murray if I need you I'll call up."

"Ok see you soon."

_Sly waved and ran of to the hideout the gang made Ghost turned to Julie and Markus._

"Why don't you go explore the sites."

T_he two contacts shook their heads in a no gesture._ "You wont get rid of us that easily we promised to stand by you until the end."

_Markus grabbed Ghost shoulder_. "Julie right were you go we go got it?"

_Ghost smiled._ "Got it."

_The three made there way to a shrine up on top of a massive amount of stairs._

"You mean we need to walk up those stairs?"

"I guess."

_Ghost turned to the two with her mouth wide open._ "But there thousands of steps!"

_The cat laughed and patted Ghost on the head_. "Well we better get moving then."

_Ghost growled and then sighed she then took the few steps that would led her to a hell of pain_.

**After walking up thousands of steps**

_Ghost crawled up the last steps to see the others so calm._ "How are you guys so relaxed after walking up that many steps how do you do it?!"

Markus and Julie grinned at Ghost "Well we didn't run up the stairs we walked."

"Ya but still."

"Ghost it's time."

_Ghost turned to her mother who was standing at a shrine like building up against a mountain._

_She walked up to her side and saw a alter with a circular hole in it_. "This is were the pendent go's then?"

"Yes give me the pendent Ghost."

_Ghost handed the four pieces and Jenna placed them back together she gave the pendent back to Ghost and wisped to her._ "Complete your right as the last in the Meadow line and clamed your birth right."

_Ghost placed the pendent in the hole and the place began to shake as the shrine opened up and a stairway was shown Ghost placed one foot down and then began to walk further inside._

**Inside Rena Meadow's secret cavern**

_Ghost gazed at the marvel of the cave it was beautiful there was gold scatted around and jewellery everywhere but it wasn't the gold or the Jewells that got her attention it was the paintings on the wall. She gazed at them wondering if these were the Meadow family's or were they here before that but she ventured inside looking for the Scorpion tail._

_After gazing for hours at the magnificent paintings around the cave Ghost found the weapon on a weapon rack Ghost looked at the rack it had such detail. The rack must have been made out to look like Rena as it shows a Tigress holding the tail when Ghost picked the tail up she saw what looked like a message beyond the grave carved in the weapon by Rena._

Only those of the Meadow family will know how to use this weapon those who seek to abuse it will find nothing of this but a stick I know that you will see that this item will be put to use.

RM

_Ghost starred at the message it was as if Rena was giving Ghost advice._

"Arrrr!"

_Ghost turned toward the entrances._ "That sounded like Mum."

**Sly going to the Sri Lanka hideout.**

_As Sly entered a small town he saw Bentley and Murray outside the building._

"Hey guys."

_The gang entered the hideout and talked for a while. After a couple of minutes Sly decided to go pull a small heist at a local but small museum. After an hour of waiting Sly made his move into the museum_

**Inside the museum**

_Sly looked around staying in the shadowy areas it was still light and pulling a heist like this was rash but he couldn't help especially after seeing Inspector Carmelita Fox he had to._

_After exploring most of the museum he found a case full of neckless._ "This might make a nice memory present." A_s he slowly opened the case the alarm went of._ "I was counting on that."

_Sly ran to the window but was block by Carmelita_. "So we meet again Ringtail."

"Long time no see miss Fox I hope you enjoyed the coffee and the attack on that base to."

_Carmelita eyes narrowed into a angry look_. "So it was you in Badajoz I knew it!"

_Sly smiled that smile he knew Carmelita loves._ "Im sorry Inspector but I got to run now."

_Sly dropped a smoke bomb and ran for the window leaving Carmelita gazing at the thief jumping out the window. In a fit of rage she charged out the same window running after him like she always does but her rage became quite hard to control as she took random shoots at Sly hoping they hit. Sly dodged every single shoot this just made the fox even more determent to take him down Sly turned his head thinking to himself._ "Is it just me or is she getting faster."

_Sly made a jump for a random drain pipe and the chase change to the roof tops._

"Sly can you here me?"

"I read you Bentley but I got a little problem right now."

"Something's wrong with Ghost." _Sly face turned to a more concerned face._ "What wrong with Ghost?"

"She said she needs help, said she heard her mother scream and it didn't seem right."

_Sly pondered while he ran with shock blast firing his way._ "I'll check right away."

"But what about your problem?"

"Don't worry I think I can lose her."

"Let me guess Inspector Fox?"

"Inspector Fox."

"Honestly Sly how do you get this much attention?"

"Must be something in the water."

_Sly made his way to the shrine on top of the mountain followed by a rage filled Carmelita._

**Back with Ghost coming out of Rena's secret cave**

_Ghost informed Bentley about the scream and is now making her way to the entrance._

_As she entered out of the cave the light dazed her and she quickly reopened her eyes and saw what she hoped wasn't going to be here._ "DESMOND!?"

"Yes little Meadow I found my way eventually."

"But how I thought the map mum gave you was a fake?"

_Desmond walked to the now tired up Jenna and grabbed her by the throat_.

"I knew I couldn't trust her so I planted a bug on someone who I knew would lead me to the prize."

_Desmond walked to the tied up Julie and Markus and looked Markus._ "Good job boy when I kill you it will be painless."

_Markus asked the question_. "When did you bug me?"

"When you were given the package no one can be trusted so we plant almost everyone with small bugs, we just followed the signal and here we are."

_Ghost faced the man who killed her father but all she could do was fill anger not for anyone but her dad._ "He died a unfair death and I, I was the one who gave him joy a joy that you will never no because you have no hope, no joy, no love and I will avenge him."

_Ghost pulled the Scorpion tail from her back and got into a stance preparing to fight._

"You honestly think you can beat me your much like your father big on talk and lesser in combat."

_Ghost anger filled to the point and she ran at Desmond hitting the sharp point of the tail into Desmond's arm jamming it even harder into the flesh. Desmond turned and grinned causing Ghost to panic._ "Didn't fell a thing."

"Uh oh."

_Desmond grabbed Ghost and healed her in a tight grip chocking her the gang around her could here her chocking sounds, the sound of her boned began to crake and then her body went limp and finally she coughed up blood. Desmond dropped her to the ground and picked the Scorpion tail from his arm and looked at it._ "So this is the treasure how disappointing."

_With that he crunched the weapon and dropped it the ground next to Ghost it was now in two pieces both laying beside her. Ghost looked at her ancestors weapon and the hope that she had slipped away but she somehow got up even though she was engulfed in tremendous pain she was the only one to stop Desmond._

"I wont give up not until the very end you big fucker."

_Desmond turned around laughing at Ghost._ "Your barely standing on one leg I think we know who win."

_Ghost knew but she had to try at least._ "Even if I die at least I can see dad again and you be left with nothing."

_Desmond growled and charged at ghost. Without thinking Ghost rolled to her side but she couldn't move she was stuck in place in pain._

"Well now who's the cocky one Meadow ha ha ha."

_Desmond raised his leg and prepared to stomp on Ghost until a gun shoot was fired at his back. Desmond yelped in pain and turned to see someone who he thought he never see._

_"No how are you alive there's no way!"_

_"It's time for you to pay Desmond."_

**It's getting interesting who could have shot that bullet I'll leave this on a cliff hanger can't wait for the next chapter so until next time bye!**


	8. Battle of the Beasts

_Desmond was terrified he stepped back away from Ghost who was out cold. The mysteries stranger stepped forward closer to Desmond until he reached Ghost he bent down to Ghost picking her up and starring at her. Ghost eyes opened slightly looking at the man who saved her._

_Ghost gently spoke._ "Who are you?" _But she passed out again the stranger walked to Jenna and placed her down at her mothers side. he untied Jenna and looked at her._

"Do your job as a parent and take care of her I got this."

_Jenna mind blown at the first word he made._ "Can it be, I though Desmond killed you?"

_The stranger stood up and unvalued his hood showing he was a tiger with the same stripes as Ghost._

"After what this bastard done to my father I can nether forgive him."

_Jenna wept to see her son was alive._ "Kyle what happened to you?"

_The young tiger turned to his mother._ "Im no longer Kyle mother."

_The tiger walked towards Desmond who was trembling at the sight of him._

"For years I tracked you down for killing my family and when I found out my sister were alive I swore to find and protect her."

"But Kyle I didn't mean to try kill you my men said you were trying to kill me."

_The tigers eyes narrowed in anger at his name being used._ "How dare you use my birth name!"

_Desmond backed away slightly_. "I am the shadow of my past living only to find the ones I love only for them to be taken away, I am the ghost of justice and the sprit of revenge, I am now Spectre!"

_Spectre dropped his robes he wore and underneath we two hand guns covered with belts around his chest arms and waste and a blade on his back. He then upholstered them and aimed the two at Desmond._

"Finally it all ends here next to my family's cave and you will pay for what pain you've cased to us!"

_Spectre ran at Desmond shooting while Desmond dodged the shoots he ran toward Spector and punched him sending him flying. But this didn't stop Spector he drew out his blade and ran this time he carefully timed when Desmond was going to punch him and jumped onto his shoulders he then readied the blade, Desmond having no time left tried to dodge but Spectre cut one of his fingers of._

"ARRR you prick!"

_Spectre then kicked Desmond down the steps. Spectre left to see his mother and sister._

"How she doing?"

_Jenna looked at Ghost who could hardly breath tear drops fell onto Ghost's face unknowing if she would be fine._ "I don't know Desmond really hurt her it was torturous to watch all of that."

_As the two talked Ghost began to stir and got up slowly_. "Oh thank god you all right."

_Ghost turned to Spectre with a confused face._ "I have a brother?"

_Both Jenna and Spectre didn't realise that she was listening on their conversation._

"So you were all right all along then?"

"Of cause mum you think I go down that easy."

_Spectre rubbed Ghost hair._ "I knew you be ok your a Meadow after all big sis."

"Big sis?" _Ghost turned to Jenna and gave her that confused look._

"The night your father was murdered, I left and found out I was pregnant with your brother."

_Ghost didn't look at all upset or happy it was a mixture of feelings but she gave Spector a massive hug. Slowly she got up onto one leg like a animal learning to walk and made her way to the others untiring Julie and Markus first then Kate and Adrian second who embraced each other._

_Julie hugged Ghost and began to cry_. "My god that was horrible I wished we could have helped."

_Markus walked to the two and placed his hands on both their shoulders._ "Look we're ok now thanks to Spectre."

"Right thanks."

_Spectre blushed when he saw Julie he never really got to hang out with girls as he grow up as both he and his mother were moving all the time avoiding Desmond._

"Hi i-it's nice to s-see you."

_Julie ran and hugged Spectre which really made him blush causing Ghost to notice._

"Hey Julie leave the pour boy alone after all he does have a crush on you it seems."

_Julie looked at the shaking tiger and asked innocently_. "Do you have a crush on me?"

_Spectre was feeling so awkward right now he made a mental note to punch Ghost when they go._

"Well your really cute and."

_Julie shriek and hugged Spectre._ "I finally found someone!"

_Spectre looked at Ghost who gave him a thumbs up. In return he smiled and gave her a thumbs up two._

_Julie let go of Spectre and ran to Ghost. "That means if me and Spectre are together and get married we'll be sisters. Ghost and Julie started jumping and screamed with joy leaving Spectre quite scared_

"Marriage but im only fourteen and I only just meet you."

_Julie turned and smiled at Spectre._ "Well im fifteen so we can at least go on a date."

_Spectre smiled at her._ "Well it's a date."

_A loud roar came from the steps were Spectre kicked Desmond down. The gang turned seeing the beast stomping up them Spectre and Ghost ran in front protecting the team._

_Ghost only remembered the Scorpion tail and ran quick to the broken weapon._ "I can't use this it's been snapped in half."

_She then remembered the staff can come apart and make two weapons. She grabbed both pieces and gave them to Jenna._

"Mum you said the staff can split right?"

"Yes it spited parts can be used more better in heists or combat."

"Can this be reattach?"

"Yes give me the staff."

_Ghost handed the remnants to Jenna and mange to reattach the weapon together._

"Here you go now kill that son of a bitch and make your father proud."

_Ghost ran to her brothers side in a battle stance._ "Ready Ghost?"

"Ya you ready Spectre?"

"Im always ready."

"And remember Spectre you have a date to go to after this."

_Spectre looked back at Julie who looked really concerned at Spector, he the turned back to the action._ "Ya guess I do."

_Desmond got to the top of the steps and saw both Ghost and Spectre ready for battle._

"Isn't this touching I get to kill you as brother and sister and then I get to kill your mother and friends."

_Markus and Julie got into a battle stance but Ghost and Spectre raised their arms to block them._ "Sorry guys this is are fight no one else's."

"But Ghost we." _Markus pulled Julie away and looked at Ghost with sad eyes like he was telling Ghost to be careful._

"Funny Markus that's the first time I seen you sad."

_Markus chuckled quietly_. "Be sure it's not your last kido."

_Ghost breathed in slowly and turned to the action._ "For the last time don't call me kido."

_The gang ran to the side leaving Ghost and Spector alone on the field with Desmond._

_Desmond moved forward slowly with every step with no fear._

"So this is how it's gonna be, fine Desmond will show you what Meadows are capable of!"

_Both Ghost and Spectre ran screaming at Desmond and like that the battle start._

**Sly ranning to the entrence to the cave**

_Sly ran for hours still being cased by Carmelita who wasn't looking tired one bit._

"Wow got hand it to Carmelita shes got a lot of stamina."

_Sly managed to reach the stairs but saw something he wasn't expecting a young tiger kicking Desmond the badass boss of the Black market gang down the steps Sly didn't know what to think or feel but getting up those steps were now the objective. He ran up the stairs followed by Inspector Fox who was still in hot pursuit after the next hundred both Sly and Carmelita were worn out only walking up the stairs until they caught their breath again._

_Sly concentrated on running until he saw Desmond getting up which made him really concerned for Ghost he went into overdrive and after an hour he made it to the top leaving Carmelita in his dust._

**Sly at the entrance to the cave**

_Sly quickly catch his breath only to see Ghost and the young tiger youth battling Desmond._

"Ghost!"

_Ghost was then distracted by Sly._ "Sly you made it!"

_Desmond saw his chance to finished what he started and grabbed Ghost with his one hand. Desmond crushed Ghost and this time he made sure he did damage as he throw her to the floor and kicked her stomach casing her to throw up._

_Sly starred at what happened to Ghost but she still got up and was then thrown towards her mother. Jenna grabbed her daughter and embraced her in her arms. Desmond walked towards the two but was stopped by Spector who shoot him in his leg causing Desmond to charge at Spectre who rolled out the way._

_Ghost and Jenna slowly talked._ "So is this how it's gonna end mum?"

"No your much stronger then this Ghost you can win I know you can!"

_Jenna turned to see Spectre knock away and unconscious, to which Desmond gave a evil look back at the two. But Ghost was still unable to move._

"Please Ghost you have to move please."

_Desmond began to charge this time with his horns aimed out. He ran fast at the two Jenna breathed deeply and chucked Ghost aside and got in the way and was impaled._

_Ghost gasped and tears fell from her face._ "MUM!"

_Jenna stood there with the horn inside her she coughed blood on Desmond. He then took the horn out leaving her on the floor, Ghost crewed to her quickly and embraced her._

"Mum, Mum stay with me you can't go I need you."

_Jenna held her daughters face wiping the tears from her eyes._ "Don't worry I...I get to be with you father again and tell him he has both a amazing daughter and a hansom son. And I can tell him what a fantastic young woman you are and how you grown to be the Meadow he always wanted you to be."

_Jenna then exhaled and stopped breathing and went limp Ghost eyes watered up and the tears dropped onto Jenna's now lifeless body._

_Ghost laded her mother down on the ground and closed her eyes she then glared angrily at Desmond. No one has ever seen Ghost this angry before she picked up Rena's weapon and charged at Desmond._ "I will make you pay you bastard!"

_But Desmond grabbed Ghost by the throat and strangled her and lastly punched her in the gut leaving her wheezing._

_Sly could not take it any more his anger hit a new point no one should be hurt like this Desmond had gone too far and had to pay. Sly grabbed his cane and ran at Desmond. but Desmond didn't see Sly coming and was hitting several times over the head and across his face causing him to spit out blood which left him slightly dazzled him but he wasn't finished Desmond punched Sly sending him flying down the steps just as Carmelita reach the last steps she saw Sly flying at her._

"Cooper!?"

_Sly was at her feet in pain, Carmelita was beyond anger she had to follow him up these steps only for him to get batted by someone that wasn't her. She pulled Sly up the steps to the top of the peck when she turned her face was tipped from sadness at Sly being hurt to anger at the one who done it._ "Desmond!"

_Desmond turned to Carmelita who aimed a shock pistol at him Desmond took a few hits and if he was taking any more he'd be done he charged at the fox but Sly got in her way so he take the hit. Sly's face was coved in blood, Ghost turned to the sound of Sly's painful yelps and turned to where the fight was to see the Inspector and what she saw would hurt more then the punches that Desmond hit her with._

_Carmelita held Sly in a hold giving him some comfit Sly eyes watered slightly._

"I can't believe it the great Sly Cooper crying."

_Sly chuckled but it caused him a deal of pain_. "Im not crying... im sad you've seen me in this state."

_Ghost didn't know what they were talking about but she could tell they like each other she couldn't really describe it but it was like they had a connection and that they were meant to be together. Ghost smiled and laded there._

_Carmelita laded Sly on the ground and forced her gaze at Desmond._ "Give up Desmond there's no where for you to run."

"I can just run past you though."

_Carmelita smiled._ "I called backup when I was casing Cooper they know he's here and if you try to run they will catch you to."

_Desmond grunted._ "Well I guess I better kill you then!"

_The Boar ran at the fox who didn't back down she jumped over him and fired several shoots at his back causing the brute to fall to his knees panting._

_Carmelita walked up to his back preparing to cuff him but he turned and sensed her flying right next to Sly Carmelita blacked out while Desmond walked towards the two._

"Well isn't this a romantic moment you get to die together."

_Just as Desmond prepared the finishing blow Ghost wacked him over the head with the scorpion tail Desmond fell to the floor with Ghost standing over him victories the gang assembled around Sly and the Inspector on the floor, Ghost then got Sly up on his feet._

"So how you doing Sly?"

"Never better you?"

"I fill better now hes been taken care of."

_But Desmond's evil laugh was heard once more but this time Ghost was the one to face burden as she was impaled with his horn. Sly and the contacts were all in shocked at what happened Ghost was then thrown to the floor at the feet of Sly who grabbed her and tried to stop the bleeding._

"Ha ha ha you really think I would be that easy to take down."

_But his laughs were cut short by the voice he forgot_

"I hope you didn't forget about me?"

_Desmond turned to Spector but his blade penetrated the boar and went straight through him. Desmond just stood there looking at the blade inside him but Spector had enough and as Spectre's blade went further in the boar he cut upwards killing him once and for all._

"That was for mother you asshole!"

_Spectre dropped his blade and ran to Ghost's side next to Sly._

"Ghost are you ok, please be ok your all I got now."

_Ghost used her hand to wipe away Spectre's tears._ "Don't cry be brave for me."

_Julie called Bentley and Murray to pick them up and take them to the hospital as quick as possible._

_The gang worked together to move both Ghost and Jenna away from the scene and move to a spot where Bentley and Murray can pick them up. After waiting around ten minutes Murray showed up and the gang got in it was a little cramped but they managed. the team got changed into different clothes so no one would no who they were._

**Sri Lanker hospital**

_The gang got inside and Ghost was rushed in to emergence surgery to stick the wound up and after three hours the operation was a successes Ghost was moved to a bed and was to rest for several days._

"Is there a chance we can move her back to Paris?"

The doctors looked unsure. "There could be a possibility but she might get worse."

_The gang knew it would be better to move to Paris but if it was going to get Ghost even worse then they couldn't._

"Do it im fine."

_Ghost walked out slowly holding onto the stick up wound along with the nurse right behind her._ "You should go back to you bed!"

"Im perfectly fine this little hole wont hold me back."

_Spectre talked to the doctor quietly._ "Excuse me sir do you have a helicopter?"

"Why yes we do."

"Could we use that and transfer her to the Paris hospital?"

"Well I guess so it should be at least a fifteen to sixteen hour flight to Paris if the pilot speeds up."

"Then will take the helicopter then."

_The gang got Ghost and then slowly got her along with Spectre, Sly, Julie, and Markus in the copter which took off leaving Bentley, Murray, Kate, and Adrian to get the van back to Paris by boat with Jenna body inside it._

**15 Hours later**

_The copter gang arrived at the Paris hospital and Ghost was sent to a bed waiting for anything to happen. Shortly after there arrival they got a call from Bentley saying they will arrive in a weeks time._

_Sly was sitting next to Spector waiting for any word of Ghost._

"So your the Cooper?"

_Sly turned to Spectre who looked at Sly with big eyes like Ghost's._ "Ya who are you?"

"Im Ghost little brother."

"I didn't no Ghost had a brother."

"Well nether did she, the names Spectre."

_Sly laughed leaving Spectre confused._ "Whats so funny?"

"Will I ever know any of your names one day?"

_Both Spectre and Sly laughed but stopped when a pug nurse came to them._

"Are you with miss Carly.?"

_Sly looked confused but Spectre nodded, the nurse asked them to follow her to Carly's room_

_Spectre nudged Sly indication he wants to talk and quietly said. _

"It's ok Sly we changed Ghost name to Carly so no one find out about her."

_Sly now more better knowing he's going to see Ghost and not a complete stranger._

**Ghost (Carly's) room Paris hospital**

_The nurse exit the room leaving Sly and Spectre alone with Ghost who could barely open her eyes._

"Hey sis you ok?"

_Ghost turned to Spectre with her eyes still shut._ "Im ok I guess... can I speak to Sly please Spectre."

_Spectre walked out the room leaving Sly with Ghost_. "Come closer Sly I need to talk to you."

_Sly sat on the chair next to Ghost's bed and held her hand_. "What's wrong Ghost?"

_She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes to Sly._ "I saw you a the Inspector with each other."

"Ya me and her well it's complicated."

"No it's not Sly I can see you really like her and she really likes you."

"But it can never work."

"Not with an attached like that you need to show her you care in anyway."

_Sly was happy that someone believed that he and Carmelita could work he came a long way with Ghost and really cared for her Sly gently gave Ghost a kiss on her forehead. Ghost then laded smiling sweetly she was breathing slowly then her monitor stopped and began to make loud noise indicating something's wrong._

"S..Sl..Sly..." _Ghost couldn't breath Sly panicked and called for help the doctors and nurses were surrounding Ghost trying to find out what's wrong. Sly was kicked out of the room with Spectre standing there. _"What happened what's wrong with Ghost?"

_tear drops formed in Sly's eye._ "I don't no?"

_Spectre punched the wall and slowly cried._ "First my father, then my mother, and now that bastard taking my sister!"

_All Sly could do was stare at the door._

_A doctor walked out of the room with a bunch more doctors who look sad Sly and Spectre knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be good. At that point Julie and Markus came to see Ghost but was greeted to the doctors exiting the room_

"Sly what's going on?"

"I don't know?"

_The doctor knew what he was to say will be hard but he had to do it._

"Im sorry to say but she's dead."

"What!?"

"NO!"

"SIS!"

"But she can't be!"

"Im sorry but we didn't no what happen her heat just stopped and she just died that all we could get."

_The team huddled together shedding tears._ _Julie hugged Spectre after all she was like a sister to her and the only family she ever had._

_Spectre had to hold the tears back remembering what she told him._ "Be brave for me please."

"Will give you time to spend with her."

_The team went in one by one. First Markus, then Spectre, then Julie, and lastly Sly._

_When Sly entered he didn't brace himself for what was to come next._

"She's, She's gone!?

**Well I bet you didn't see that coming well maybe but that's it for this Chapter and the next will be the last so I hope to make it good at least long and with a good ending with a surprise till next time!**


	9. Shadow of a Ghost

_Sly looked around the room looking for a solusion to where Ghost's body went but there was nothing everyone else went in and saw her so what happened to her. Just then Sly noticed the letter on the chair he picked it up and carefully read every line to find an anwser to the problem but he got more then answers._

_Dear Sly_

_I know your reading this, I carefully planed this out just as we got to the hospbital. Before you talked to me I gave myself a drug that stopped my heart for an hour I woke up just as the doctors and nurses left and quickly wrote this letter to you._

_Sly was full of happiness as well as anger for making everyone worried he continued to read._

_When Markus, Julie, my brother came in I knew I had way more to live for but I know your the biggest thing that's helped me though all of this and I want to thank you will meet again. Please tell my brother something, tell him._

_When the wind blows the meadow sings to all._

_And when the time come we will return to sing with it._

_Sly noticed another piece of paper attached to the note and Sly wasn't expecting to see it._

_By the way my real name is Rivia Meadow it's been a long time since my name was told to someone but I trust you so don't tell anyone got it!_

_Sly smiled at the name and the remark at not telling anyone, but there was no time he placed the paper in his pocket and he ran to the others telling them the news._

_Both Markus and Julie were ecstatic by the news but Spectre was still quiet Sly knew something was wrong so he asked to talk to him quietly to which he followed him to the now empty room._

"What's wrong arn't you happy Ghost's alive?"

_Spectre gave Sly a bold glare._ "It's not that it's just why didn't she just tell us im mean why is she like that?"

_Sly gave Spectre the look he kept giving Ghost that reassuring look of don't let this drag you down._ "Ghost was always mysteries even when I meet her for the first time."

_The talk gave Spectre a boost in his moral but it still didn't feel like it was enough until Sly remembered the message Ghost wanted Spectre to here._

"Hey Spectre Ghost told me to give you a message in the note."

_Spectre's ears pricked up_. "Ya what is it?"

"When the wind blows the meadow sings to all. And when the time come we will return to sing with it."

_Spectre eyes opened wide he looked at Sly knowing he wasn't lying._

"I have to go now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Im gonna find Ghost I know were she is."

_Sly just nodded his head in response not wanting to keep Spectre waiting. And just like that Spectre ran and bumped into Julie and Markus, Julie's eyes fixated on the young tiger but was to much in a rush to talk._

"I promise I'll take you on a date when I get back."

_Spectre ran fast out of the building not wanting to waste any more time leaving both Julie and Markus confused with Sly walking up to the two._

"What's going on what did you say to him?"

_Sly smiled at the young cat._ "I told him what Ghost wanted me to tell him."

_Both the bear and the cat looked at each other and looked back at Sly._

"Sorry guys sounds like it's just a family thing."

_The two just nodded and together with Sly they walked out of the hospital and headed back to the safe house waiting for any word from both the Meadow and from Bentley._

**Unknown location**

_Spectre walked inside a mass of grass hills when he heard a voice that sounded like Ghost singing softly in the wind._

_Spectre finally made it to the place where the voice came from the area was surrounded with dirt land which separated the meadow and a small burned house within the dirt land._ "So this was mum and dads home?"

"That's right."

_Spectre turned with haste to see his sister standing there perfectly fine._ "Ghost!"

_Spectre ran to her and hugged her and she the same. Ghost knew there was so much they need to talk about and memories that need to be shared and forgotten and it all would start on that field._

**One week later**

_Bentley and the boat gang made it back to Paris. Sly had to fill the group on what happened and where Ghost is along with Spectre. Murray carried Jenna's body into the hideout with everyone surrounding it bowing their heads in silences._

_The door silently but enough for the gang to know someone was there but the they were quite surprised._

_Ghost and Spectre walked in to the hideout smiling at everyone until they saw their mothers coupes on the floor Ghost wept softly but was conferred by Spectre who promised he would be strong._

"I knew something like this would happen but I didn't think mum would die."

"At least that bastards dead now and will no longer hurt anyone else."

_Ghost turned her head to what her brother said and was content with it._ "I want to at least have a funeral for her even if it's just us doing it."

_Sly walked to her and gently held her shoulder._ "That would be nice where would you want to burry her?"

_Ghost looked at Spectre and they both nodded their head's_ "At our old house the one Desmond burned down."

_Ghost gave the gang the location and assembled together to go the house._

**The old burned down Meadow house**

_Murray, Markus, Sly, and Spectre started to dig two hole next to the house while they did that Ghost and Julie ventured inside the house._

"It's hard to image you in such a small house like this when you were little."

"Cause I was so active."

"No you were always running around causing trouble."

_Ghost eventually found her fathers room where she saw her father killed. She looked around on the floor for anything to indicate a door and she found the secret door she opened it and saw the fire didn't really touched the room she then saw what she was looking for._

"Father."

_Ghost saw the skeleton coupes on the floor which was covered in dust she stood at the small wooden stairs and tears feel from her face she then ran to the skeleton and picked up what she could she turned and shouted to Julie to help her._

_Julie walked down and quickly picked the bones up and brought them outside to which the guys made a hole for Jenna and another hole for Jeffry._

_Ghost and Julie placed the bones in the hole while Spectre and Sly gently placed Jenna inside the other hole the guys shovelled the dirt in the holes covering both the body and the bones up until both holes were filled._

_Bentley with help of Spectre and Murray made two tombstones and carved both Jeffry and Jenna names on the two which the guys picked up and placed it on the grave._

"So who would like to speak?"

_Ghost walked toward the graves with a tear in her eye._ "I know that you never intended for any on this to happen but we avenged you and got the treasure just like I said dad."

_Ghost walked away crying and being embraced by Sly, Spectre walked to the graves next._

"I know you don't no me and I don't no you but im your son and I am proud to be a Meadow."

_Spectre brought Julie to the graves._ "I found someone her names Julie, sure we are just dating but I like her I know if you were around both you and mum you probably tell me to behave and look after myself and her."

_Spectre walked away with Julie proud to at least say goodbye to his parent and finally finding his family._

"Is that all then."

_Bentley looked around and no one responded so said one final pray with everyone bowing their head._

"Farwell both Jeffry and Jenna Meadow may your jorney be safe and please look out for both Ghost and Spectre in their darkest hours."

_The gang slowly departed away from the grave sit except for Ghost, Spectre, and Sly._

"It's hard to believe our parents knew your dad."

"Ya im surprised he didn't mention anything to me but the past is the past."

_Those words stayed inside Ghost head they stayed there all day_ "The past is the past."

_Ghost had to face the facts she was focusing on her past and how it affected her and all the death that came with it. But now that Desmond's dead she felt like their was nothing left to do she then then turned to the gang._

"They're so happy yet why do I feel so empty?"

_Sly held her shoulder and gave her the reassuring look_. "You'll feel that feeling forever because your parents died but their happy because their thinking of the good times and the future."

"The future?"

"Ya take Spectre and Julie in ten years time they could be together with their own family the same with Kate and Adrian."

_Ghost stood starring at the gang knowing that she was good at one thing and one thing only._

_Sly walked to the crowd leaving Ghost alone the group was to busy talking to notice that Ghost walking into the meadow and disappeared till Spectre asked._

"Where's Ghost?"

_Everyone looked around, Sly and Spectre looked around the burned house with no trace while the others looked outside but had no luck._

"Where could she have gone?"

_Sly looked back at Spectre who looked worried and calm said what everyone knew about Ghost._

"Don't worry im sure she'll turn up somewhere she just needs her space."

_The gang got together and from there they went their separate ways waving goodbye to each other._

_The Cooper gang along with Markus, Kate, and Adrian journeyed to Paris and went there own ways from there Markus went back to Russia with nothing left in Paris. Kate agreed to stay with Adrian in Paris and they continued dating Sly and the gang continued with the original plan of getting into the Cooper vault. Julie and Spectre went there own way together but Spectre caught a glance of someone standing on the hill in the meadow the figure then placed on a dark hooded cloak and then walked away he instantly knew it had to be Ghost but he listened to Sly and just gave her space._

**Epilogue**

_It's been perhaps five months now and I been around the world keeping an watchful eye on everyone keeping an ear to the ground to make sure no one gets into trouble cause if they do I will be there to stop it and save my friend and family._

_I been keeping eyes on Markus recently I heard he became a Black Market thug but made his way to the top by beating around ten black suits at once he's now the leader of the group. I think he know im watching him as I got a letter labelled with a black ink bear print reading_

"If you need backup im here kido." _I wrote back with anger in my words_ "STOP CALLING ME KIDO YOU ASS!" _We met secretly to discuss how the Black Market can aid me now which I must say I rather like especially when theirs someone I can trust sitting on the top._

_Kate and Adrian haven't really done anything since they got together those two are really a good couple of course Adrian's talks in French which annoys Kate but besides that the two were made for each other. Kate took Adrian to Australia to meet her parents who were over joyed to meet him after getting tones of emails about him one in particular including his French ascent as a warning to them. I was told that the two mysteriously disappeared for a month or so but it turned out to be a romantic getaway from my agents who aren't really being stealthy (mental note must get better agents.)_

_Spectre and Julie really got a spark going even at a young age the two have been up to no good I heard as Spectre was spotted coming out of Julie's secret hideout which only I and a couple of agents know now. Spectre has been searching for me but had no luck it's sad for me to do this to him after all im the only family he has but he's got Julie and I know she'll look after him. Julie had her own business after the whole Desmond affair she been training small time thieves into a badass gang who pull of heists around the world ha got to hand it to Julie she one great thief and one badass trainer._

_I heard quite a lot about the Cooper gang and the vault job it went both good and bad so I heard but this is Sly were talking about. Bentley found a girl named Penelope a mouse really smart but can't find anything on her so I got my eyes on her. Murray continued his training with his Australian teacher The Guru my agents and contacts had spotted him and reported he's doing well. After finishing he went to the pro racing circuit which he told me he always wanted to do when I was at the Paris hideout of cause he caused a tune of crashes hm he seems to enjoy himself I certainly do when I watch him from the side. I been keeping an eye on Sly personally I heard from people he has amnesia and is now with Carmelita under the name Constable Cooper ha load of shit. I know Sly and he's doing this to be with the Inspector which I must say im jealous I just wish I find a man like him one day._

**Outside Carmelita's house**

_Ghost was standing on a building using her Binocucom starring down at both the fox and the raccoon. She added new parts to the Binocucom including a small hacking devise that allows her to hear and see what that person see's but it has to be a Binocucom._

_She picked up another signal and quickly hacked into it finding out it was Bentleys who was starring down at the two she got a more clearer few. Both Sly and Carmelita embraced each other Sly turned Carmelita so he looked out at the distends towards Bentley and winked indicating he hasn't lost his memory_ "That sneaky devil."

_Ghost exited Bentley's Binocucom and put hers away laughing to herself_ "Sneak devil indead."

_Ghost turned to the two still on the balcony_. "Don't worry Sly I got a feeling that will have time to catch up." _Ghost free ran onto the buildings and jumped from building to building into the cold Paris night._

**Well that's the end of A Stranger From The Past but I'll be returning with new stories both dramatic and I want to try writing romance family stories or a bit of both. Thanks for reading until the next story bye!**


End file.
